United We Stand
by chocolate splash
Summary: Alex and Herissa Primell, twins, had already ran away from their abusing relatives when they learn of the magical world. Alex is famous for defeating a dark lord and Herissa is an unknown. Watch them as they stand united against the dark lord and the misdirected society. Youngsters Marauders, no time-travel, fem!Harry, Alex*Susan, Sirius*Herissa, James*Lily, Remus*Luna
1. Dark Lord Defeated

**HI Everybody!**

 **I love all the Harry Potter stories. After reading all stories of all types, I got this idea of having two leading pairings into one story. So I thought of having Twins, one girl and one boy. I simply love Sirius Black and had to have him as one of my main characters. So I decided to make the Marauders youngsters who belong to Herissa's (the name of Harry's female counterpart) timeline and study with them. The Twins will not be related to Potters. And there will be some rude, some evil, some bullying and some manipulating characters, who will be bashed as the story goes on.**

 **Finally this is the story I came up with. Please enjoy and tell me how it is.**

 **I am really really sorry for those who had already read my story and liked it. Initially I thought of writing a slash and a straight pairing with Harry*Sirius. But however much I like to read such stories, I am unable to write one. So I have decided to change Harry into a girl. This won't change the plot much, just some scenes will be shown in different angle. Those who were interested in reading such pairing, I am really sorry. I won't object if you leave this story now. If at all anyone writes a story with my previous intentions, please do let me know and I will be your avid follower. Thank you for your support till now. I will try my best to reply back to all reviews, something I have started only recently. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This is a fan-fiction that is created using the already present characters created by her and some added by me. I don't want nor need nor own any benefits from this story other than some wonderful reviews and some relaxing laughs.**

* * *

Richard and Marie Primell were celebrating Halloween very happily. There was a box full of bakery goods, chocolates and other delicacies beside the door; ready to be given out to the little pranksters that would knock on their doors saying 'Trick or Treat'. Their two twins, Herissa and Alex, each gave out a happy squeal whenever they saw a kid at the door. The Primells were having a happy night indeed.

Richard and Marie were a wizard and a witch, magical. They were both from magical families of long descent and were known as purebloods. But they never let it get to their heads. They loved people both magical and non-magical, who were called muggles, alike. That is why, when there was news circulating about a Dark Lord creating havoc in the name of pureblood supremacy, they had comfortably shifted into a muggle society. There, Marie gave birth to a pair of Twins, a girl named Herissa and a boy named Alex.

Maybe it would change when they grew up, but Herissa and Alex looked alike in all their features except the eyes. Alex's eyes were a soft hazel while that of Herissa's were piercing bright green. You would have to look very closely and know them well enough to spot any other minuscule difference. But they were different in their behaviour. Alex was an active kid, who would pull down anything he could reach since the day he started crawling, just for the fun of it. He was an early walker and always struggled to be put down so he could explore around. One moment a caterpillar would hold his attention, only to be pulled away towards a car going by on the road. Alex would cry out in demand for whatever he wanted and could not reach. Herissa, on the other hand, was a passive kid. She was an early babbler, who would happily just sit down and look out of the window or just watch her brother play. She did not cry as much, and would babble a lot at anyone paying attention to her.

Together they were an adorable pair. Both of them supplemented each other. When one would cry, the other would just sit by and pat the other. Either would wait for feeding calmly while the other was being fed. Left alone and they would just play with each other; never once were they caught fighting over anything.

The twins had a unique ability, which none, not even their parents, knew. They could mentally communicate with each other. Being young, right now it would only be a picture or a feeling, but it was fluent and effective. Since they were used to it since birth, they automatically developed a synchrony with each other.

That Halloween night, a dark lord, named Voldemort, was on a prowl for some fresh muggles to torture along with his followers, who named themselves Death Eaters. Voldemort wanted to show the wizarding world that muggles were helpless weak things only good enough to be treated as filth and slaves. So he chose a muggle colony, which incidentally was where Primells were staying. A colony where on the streets, many kids of all ages were wearing some masks and clothing and roaming from door to door enjoying themselves. With a mere nod from their master, the death eaters suddenly attacked the colony. In a few seconds, laughter transformed into screams, make-up into blood, and costumes into corpses. Enjoying the panic being raised around, Voldemort was also going to random houses and killing the residents.

That night was also celebrated night in the magical world of wizards and witches. Most of the public was on holiday, and the selected few still working, were also enjoying the festive mood. Same was the case with aurors on duty, who were similar to police amongst muggles. Maybe that was why there was delay in receiving the news. As the mini party was going on in the other room, John Dawlish, a recent auror recruit, came into the auror office to pick up something. As soon as he arrived, he was alerted to the two owls fluttering around. He came immediately into action when he read that there is an attack going on a nearby muggle colony. He immediately rushed to the staff present and gave them the news. In a minute, about a dozen aurors vanished with a crack.

As soon as they arrived at the said location, they immediately fell into action. Few of them could match the death eaters in combat, and they were easily out numbered. Still they fought. Suddenly, all the wizards froze in place when a big blast came from one of the houses.

Just earlier with Voldemort…

Voldemort suddenly felt the presence of magical wards around a house. He saw two owls fluttering away from it. Smirking, he realised that there were wizards in this colony who must have asked for help. He easily dismantled the wards and blasted the door open. Immediately, a red stunning curse flew at him, which he swatted aside with a simple shield. Curses and hexes came continuously from inside, but his shield held. Entering the house presented him with two adults and presumably their kids, who were being shielded by them. Shield still held stable, he asked out carelessly,

"So, are you on my side or the other?"

The man spat out, "We would never side with a monster like you. Get out of my house."

"My! Such a bad temper! You should choose your words carefully. Those words will be responsible for the death of you wife and kids too. But first, you will have to be punished."

Before the man could react, Voldemort said _Avada Kedavra_. The kids, who were huddled behind their mother, saw a green jet of light strike their father in the chest and he just fell down, not moving anymore. They heard their mother let out a big scream at this and were frightened. Then another jet, this time a purple light hit the mother, and she fell down before them, screaming and twitching in pain. Their eyes watered as they tried to pat their mother out of pain, but to no avail. Laughing, the bad man, stopped and released another green light, and their mother fell limp before them with her eyes wide open. The kids were truly scared now.

Voldemort sighed at the easy kill. As he was about to leave, he saw the two panicked and crying babies patting their mother, one of which was glaring at him. _'No one looks into my eyes like that and lives'_ he thought and decided to do away with the kids too. He thought that this would be a perfect kill for his final horcrux. He recited a long incantation, put an intricately designed dagger beside him, and waved his wand into specific runic symbols into the air to prepare his soul to be split and be absorbed into the dagger. Then he pointed his wand at the one glaring, the one with hazel eyes. Suddenly, the green eyed one looked up in panic. As soon the curse left his wand, the second kid jumped into the path of the strike and fell down. Voldemort's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, _'ooh what a great sibling love'_ , and lift his wand at the hazel eyed one again. The said kid's hazel eyes were looking down in concentration at the sibling; who was MOVING? More like, the kid was struggling to hold still with arms held tightly around as if trying to hold something very volatile. Voldemort panicked.

"No, No. This curse is undefeatable. How is this baby still moving?"

Panicked, he once again started to spell out the curse, when suddenly, the hazel eyed one bent down and held the other kid's hands. Both of them looked up in anger into the eyes of the bad man standing there. Like a spell cast, the hazel eyed kid screamed and in one swift motion, they disconnected their hands from each other's. Swiftly the hazel eyed kid spread them towards the man. Voldemort saw his own killing curse, being thrown back at him. Before he could react, the curse hit him with a huge blast of power which blew apart the house. His body fell down as a corpse, as his mutilated soul escaped. But since he had already prepared the necessary barriers, his soul split into two and one part escaped. The other part searched for the nearest piece to imbibe itself into. Since the dagger was thrown away with the blast, it searched for the next nearest piece. The two kids were the only ones nearby. So the soul went and attached itself to the nearest one. When the aurors reached them, they found the twins lying beside each other holding hands. Both were unconscious and one of them had a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.


	2. Deciding Their Future

By the time the two Primell twins were admitted in the wizarding hospital, St. Mungos, the news had already spread throughout the magical communities that the Dark Lord Voldemort (or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as people had started calling him out of fear) was no more. People pulled out all the stoppers as they rejoiced with each other over end of dark times. The news went out that a year old baby had killed him, and escaped with just a scar on his forehead. A few death eaters had been captures, but most escaped.

Amidst all these celebrations, an old but energetic figure arrived at the hospital. He had long white beard and hair, both of waist length. He was, until now, believed to be the only resistance against Voldemort. He gained this reputation when he defeated a cruel madman, Gellert Grindelwald, who had aspired to take over and rule the magical world. To do so, Gellert had joined hands with a muggle counterpart, Adolf Hitler, who wanted the same with muggles. Both wrecked havoc in both worlds. Due to his win, he was considered a Hero amongst the wizards, and held many important positions in the wizarding community. He was the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of International Conference of Wizards, and also the Headmaster of the Britain's prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. He was Albus Dumbledore. He was a very powerful wizard.

Albus walked casually towards the children's ward, greeting all those he passed by happily. At present, there were only the two Primell twins in the ward, and he got entrance easily due to his status. The kids were still sleeping cuddled into each other. He performed a diagnostic spell at the twins. The results were astounding as well as disheartening. Alex, the one with the scar on his forehead, had a strong magical core, which would only grow stronger as he grew up. Herissa's wasn't as powerful, just at an average level. But both of them had traces of dark magic on them. That could be because of some dark spells that either Voldemort or the Primells performed. Considering that this was a surprise attack, it would most likely be Voldemort. Since the magic is strong and active, does that mean that Voldemort is still alive? But how? And why would he perform any dark magic if his intention was only to kill anyone?

Dumbledore stepped back in horror when he came to conclusion a few minutes later. One of the kids was a Horcrux, i.e., a soul container containing a part of Voldemort's soul. It tied him to the mortal plane. But if he did not die when killed in the first place, this means that Voldemort already has at least one another horcrux. This was pure evil.

The Primell parents must have sacrificed their lives for their children, creating a protection barrier of love over them which blocked the killing curse of Voldemort. Alex, being powerful enough, must have directed the curse back on the caster. This could be the only way; otherwise even he, Albus Dumbledore, the strongest wizard of all time, would have been able to handle the curse if a mere baby can do it. So it must have only been the power of love. He performed another spell and confirmed that it is Herissa who was the Horcrux. It is as it should be, Herissa was the weaker person. Should he kill her now? What to do with the twins?

As he was contemplating what to do, one of the nurses arrived.

"So what do you conclude, Headmaster?"

Albus hid his thoughts and turned to her with a smile, "Both of them are healthy and powerful. I would like to perform a simple bind on their magic to keep them safe."

"But such binds are illegal…"

"Don't worry child, the binds will break automatically when they turn 11. They will just reduce their magical output so that they do not do any harmful magic before they are ready."

"If you say so. But I must warn you that performing such binds is against the norms and rules."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her and waved his wand. He bound the magical core of Alex slightly, just enough to perform some basic magic at normal power. But he bound Herissa's magic very tightly, almost to the level of squib. This way she would have difficulty to perform any magic. He did this with a reason. He wanted to control how Alex lived. More so, he wanted Alex to be his weapon against Voldemort when he does come back. Separating the twins might have a negative effect. So he would use their sibling relation in such a way to develop a protective mentality in Alex. Then he could mould the boy for the purpose of greater good. For this, Herissa needs to be weak and Alex in control. Another benefit with this plan was that he could convince Alex later that killing his sister was the only way to defeat Voldemort. That way his hands would remain clean and he would still be able to guide the wizarding world while Alex grieved for his sister.

"But Headmaster" the nurse interrupted, "that is not temporary bind. You have…"

"Obliviate" spelled Albus. He did not want her to remember him performing any spell on the twins.

"They are healthy, my dear. You can tell the healers that they can be released tomorrow."

"Yes sir. But where would they go?"

He handed her an address, "This is the address of their Aunt. She would take good care of the kids."

"But this is a muggle area. You want them to live with muggles. Why? Anyone would be ready to adopt them."

"And that would create unnecessary problems and disputes. Moreover, in such a case, Alex could grow up into an arrogant child for something he has no knowledge of how he did. Even Herissa might be pushed aside in order to give attention to her brother. No my child, we cannot even fathom the attitudes they will have if they remain in the wizarding world. It is better that they be in the hands of muggles who will treat them as equals. After all, they are only living relatives left to each other anyway. See to it, my dear."

"Okay Headmaster. So is it true then? Was it really Alex who defeated You-know-who?"

"Fate has a way to deal with every trouble. Yes, it was Alex. I will leave them in your capable hands now. Please do enjoy the new freedom. Farewell."

"Goodbye."

Albus missed, misjudged and misinterpreted several things about the twins and how they did what they did. One of them was a similar lightning bolt shaped scar that Herissa had, hidden from view; on her heart.

The witch looked at his departing figure and then at the piece of parchment in her hand, giving the address of the said muggle family,

 _'The Durselys, Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey'._

Apparently, Mrs. Dursely nee Elanor was the squib sister of Mrs. Marie Primell nee Elanor.


	3. Their First Magic

_Eight years later, at Number Four, Privet Drive…._

Tukkk! Tukkk! Tukkk! Tukkk!

The poor door rattled.

"Wake up both of you! Wake up right now if you know what's good for you. Come down and do your chores immediately or I will beat you both into bloody pulp. The officer is coming the day after tomorrow to check on you. So you better prepare your best presentable clothes for tomorrow." The heavy footsteps of Vernon Dursely stormed away as the two siblings sat upright on their mattresses. The Primell twins, though they were just called idiot (Herissa) and freak (Alex), were used to sleeping on the floor everyday in this small dingy side room outside the house and beside the shed. They were expected to do the house chores everyday to earn their food and housing. Apparently they had been dumped at their doorstep by the officials when their parents, who were supposedly reckless drunkards, died in a car crash. The twins never believed that story, because they felt like it was different. So they suffered in silence.

At least silence on the outside. Inside, they were always muttering to each other.

 _'As if any of the clothes you have given us are presentable',_ thought Herissa. Alex giggled silently and mocked his uncle in his mind, _'Be grateful that I have endowed you with these beautiful astonishing rags. They will take you into high places, they will.'_

Both the 8 year olds giggled in their minds as they freshened up and went about their chores. Magical core of a magical being is always intertwined with one's physical abilities; it is a part of who you are. Though the boys did not know it, the binds that Dumbledore had placed on them affected their physical health. Alex would have been able to do his chores with ease if not for the binds. But now, he had to strain with the already difficult tasks that his uncle set for him, causing him many injuries. Though all things said, we can say that Alex fared better. Herissa's magic was more strictly bound. So Herissa was practically a weak girl who could not handle any strenuous tasks. She was always picked on by her cousin, Dudley Dursely, and his friends. She would be tripped, spanked and bullied because she was never able to fight back and win. Alex always came to her defence whenever he could. As they grew up, the twins learned to stay together and care for each other. They never showed off any abilities and interacted less with anyone else. Alex turned out to be a brave and a hard working boy. Herissa turned into a shy and an intelligent girl. At home, while Alex was loaded with all the domestic works, Herissa was assigned all the household ones.

The twins discovered magic at the age of 5, when Herissa did her first accidental magic. Alex was cleaning the garage and Herissa was sitting by the steps mind-talking with her brother. That day, Alex was moving out and sorting the junk inside the garage, piling them outside by the back gate. One of the piles grew high enough that it suddenly tumbled down. The twins would not have cared much if not for the loud hiss/hissy cry that they head.

:: Ahhh! Help! I am trapped and hurt. ::

The twins rushed to the pile and started carefully picking the pieces away. When they reached the bottom they saw a big black snake, a King Cobra, struggling to get away from under the box. As soon as it saw the kids, it lifted it head to strike Herissa. It would have succeeded too, if not for the hissing apologies it heard from Alex.

:: Oh no! Herissa move back. Please god, don't let the snake strike her. ::

Herissa looked at Alex with wide eyes when she heard him hissing. To her astonishment, the snake held steady as the Alex slowly removed the box.

:: My gratitude, youngling::, the snake hissed back.

Alex looked up startled, :: A speaking snake ::

The snake hissed amusedly :: No, a snake can always speak. But only a few wizards can speak back. ::

Herissa was confused, "What is going on? Alex what are you hissing at the snake? Can it understand you?"

Alex looked at his sister, "Can you not understand what I am saying?"

"No, you are just hissing."

"Oh! That is weird. I can actually understand a snake. The snake tells me that only a few wizards and witches can speak to snakes. Wait a second!" he turned to the snake, ::What is a wizard?::

:: One who can do magic. I can sense that both of you can. I will go and rest. I am in pain. I will speak with you if we meet a next time::

Alex relayed all this to Herissa. They both looked down as the snake tried to move amongst the junk. Herissa's heart melted seeing it struggle.

"Wait, Alex, please tell him that I'll help him into the bushes."

Alex did so. Herissa picked up the snake delicately and slowly walked towards the bushes behind the back gate, careful not to jerk too much. Unknown to her, her care for the snake prompted her available magic to heal the snake. By the time she had put the snake down, she was swaying a bit, while the snake was healed.

:: Oh! ::, exclaimed the snake, :: See, I told you both are magical. Your sister has healed me. Convey my gratitude to her. We will meet again. Farewell younglings! ::

"It seems like you have healed the snake, Herissa. How cool is that!" Alex happily looked up at his sister, only to find her swaying on her feet. Herissa smiled at Alex's words and promptly fainted. Alex caught her in time and laid her by the steps. Knowing that they will be punished if the work was not done in time, Alex decided to finish it first. He was dumping the last garbage bag beyond the gate when Herissa awoke.

"Herissa! Thank god you are all right. What happened?"

"I don't know. You said I healed the snake, right? Maybe it was magic and it costs energy too."

"Hmmm." Alex commented as they walked back into the house. They continued mind-talking on this topic throughout the day while both worked their jobs.

Alex displayed his first bout of magic in school, though thankfully it went unnoticed too. During lunch break one day, he was walking around looking for Herissa. He found her alright; Herissa was running in the backyard of school because she was being chased by Dudley and his friends. They were taunting her about how they will beat her when they catch her. Scared for his sister, he started running towards her too, unnoticed by anyone. Herissa turned a corner and Alex heard an 'oomph' which meant that she must have fallen down. He saw Dudley and his gang nearing the corner and in panic, prayed that he would reach his sister in time to help her to safety. He was so focused on this aspect that he was surprised when he suddenly found himself and Herissa on the rooftop of the building beside them. Looking down, they saw the bullies turn the corner and look around for Herissa when she was not there. _'This must be magic'_ he thought.

But this little bout of magic did not go unpunished when Vernon learned that the twins were found on the rooftop. The twins found it prudent not to tell him about magic, so they were just considered skipping classes and punished. Maybe that was the turning point, but from then onward, the twins never showed off any of their capabilities, though they practised hard in private. Their room as a boon to them in a way, it gave them privacy away from their relatives.


	4. Escape

Herissa was panicking. She had practiced all these years with her magic and was able to heal minor injuries now. But this was a big wound. Alex arm had fractured and blood was flowing continuously. She had been able to seal up the skin, but was unable to heal the fracture. And they would be found any moment now.

 _Earlier that day, twins still of eight years age…_

Mr. Thomson, a close client of their uncle's firm, put down his cup of tea. He and Vernon were sitting in the living room. Alex was in the kitchen. Herissa was there too, she hurried down to the men to collect their cups.

Mr. Thomson noticed Herissa and smirked. "So, Vernon! How is life coming along with these two delinquents in the house? I hope they are not causing too much trouble."

Herissa was just by the kitchen when she heard him. She and Alex stiffened.

"Oh you cannot do anything about them Thomson. At the first chance, I am admitting them into the school for the incurable criminal. That way I don't have to put up with them all year long."

"Hmm… I can sympathise. I would have gotten rid of them too if not for the quarterly bonus you receive from their parents vault. Still couldn't find out which bank it is from? You can just collect all the money and get rid of them."

"Oh I am trying man. It looks to be something confidential. But I will find it sooner or later. I deserve all they have for taking these twins in."

"Okay then. I will fax you the contract details tomorrow. Goodbye Vernon." Mr. Thomson stood up to leave.

"That would be good. Goodbye."

As soon as the door closed behind the guest, Alex and Herissa stormed into the living room, both outraged.

"How dare you?" Alex spat, "How could you be taking OUR money and treating us like this?"

Herissa joined him, "I knew all that you were saying about our parents to be lies. I knew it! You are a greedy excuse for a human being if you can treat two kids like slaves."

"Shut up idiot! Do you think anyone else would take in a useless piece of filth like you in their home? Nah! At least your brother is good enough to work for his living. You are just a parasite leaching off others to survive. So don't go about lecturing how you should be treated." He slapped Herissa hard on her cheek.

Alex was outraged at his actions, "You steal money off our parents, you abuse two kids, and then you speak as if you are generous with your actions. We will report your actions uncle. Let's see how the police view your treatment. You will pay for your actions, uncle!"

Alex and Herissa ran towards the door to get out of the house. Meanwhile, Vernon was enraged at his money pit running away. He stormed towards the door just as Alex reached it. He took hold of lamp stand by the door and hit Alex in a full swing on his arm, breaking it and throwing him on the floor. Herissa rushed towards her brother, alarmed. Both looked up at Vernon standing over them.

"Now listen both of you! I was not asked to take you in. You were thrust upon me. I deserve every single penny that you have, for I could just have twisted your necks and dumped you in the garbage. Don't you dare question my authority in my house! I rule this house. And I will teach you what happens when you speak against the ruler."

He lifted the stand again to beat Herissa this time. Alex saw this and in an effort to protect his sister, pushed Vernon back into the room, where he fell down on the floor unconscious. (Alex was practising his magic too. He was now able to use it to enhance his actions strength) Herissa and Alex hurried out of the house. They rushed down the road towards the Main Road. Mrs. Figg, their old neighbour down the street and their occasional caretaker, watched them escape. She called out to them to stop,

"Where are you going kids?"

Herissa immediately thought of an excuse, "Oh, Alex here broke his arm. We are going to the hospital to get it bandaged. There is no one in the house at the moment."

She looked at them with her piercing eyes before nodding and walking back into her house. Sighing in relief, both of them went to the main road and called a taxi.

"Please take us to the hospital on the west-end of London. Our family doctor works there. We have to get his arm checked immediately."

The driver nodded and drove them to Charing Cross Road in the west end of London. He dropped them off at the Serene Hospital. Herissa, who had anticipated them leaving when they accused Uncle Vernon, had pocketed the shopping money Aunt keeps in the kitchen. She paid for the taxi and both looked around. This part of the town was intriguing, with a collection of specialist and second-hand bookshops and more general second hand and antiquarian shops. This was far away from Whinging Street and a locality where Uncle Vernon would not like to visit. The twins spotted a small seemingly abandoned house at the end of a street which seemed to be falling apart.

They went to the house. The roof was half fallen already and the door seemed to be still hanging only because it was closed. This street seemed to be occupied by the labour class, who did menial jobs to survive. This was a good place to hide. The door fell open with a slight push. Inside, it was very dark and damp, full of dust and cobwebs, as if the house was abandoned very long ago. There was hall with a bathroom and a kitchen. Though the house smell was dusty and dry, at least the water supply was still there through the pipes. There was no electricity, and so no lighting. But they could not see how they could afford it to be installed here without giving themselves away.

It was there Herissa was trying to heal her brother, because going to the hospital was out of question now. They would ask for parents or guardians. By now, she could feel the magic when it was at work, as if it was speaking to her. She developed her skills that way. She was completely attuned to magic and could watch, guide and mentor its working. Alex could not do that, but he could still use his magic to do things. The difference between the two of them was that, while Herissa was would always know how to do something, she was not always able to as her input power was not sufficient. On the other hand, Alex would think of the end result and try to force his magic to accomplish that end. It did not always work, but whenever it did, it cost him no effort.

Today, Herissa could see through her magical scan that the bone was broken and knew how to direct her magic to mend it. But her magic was not enough. Mending that bone would require more than what she had. Her brother was noe writhing on the floor in pain. She knew that it would be dangerous for her brother if not healed soon. She started sobbing.

"sniff, sniff, I am useless. I am so sorry Alex. It is my entire fault. Oh, I wish I was strong enough like you. I am so sorry."

"Shh Shh Herissa", coaxed Alex, trying to suppress his pain. "It's, Ahhhh, it is not your fault. We would not have survived there with those villains. And all the magic I have is useless anyway. I wish I could just give it to you."

Herissa looked up in surprise at her brother's statement. Immediately, she could work out how to take some her brother's power through their twin link. She decided to try that.

"Alex! Alex! Listen to me. May I try to use some of your power to heal you? Maybe that would work. Please?"

Alex, still in pain, just nodded.

So Herissa surveyed inside him. She could literally sense his magic coursing through him. A tentacle of magic connected her to her brother and she followed it, only to find a vast powerhouse of energy. She did not knew what would happen if she immersed herself into that, so she just drew enough amount necessary and directed it towards that wound. She coaxed and directed the magic to heal the bones and could feel magic happily comply with her wishes. In just a minute, Alex was healed.

Alex sat up and looked down at his arm to find it healed. He jumped up and hugged his sister, thanking her continuously.

"thank you! thank you! thank you!"

"Ha ha you are welcome."

"I will never understand how you are so comfortable with magic, but I am so happy to be on the same side. Can you really watch magic work and make it do things."

Herissa was happy, "Yes, I can watch and make magic work. But dear god Alex, this was the first time I watched your magic level. It's huge! Enormous! Once you too learn how to tap into that, you could do practically anything."

Both siblings were giddy at being able to accomplish something new. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of siren nearby. It may not be for them, but still Herissa panicked. Alex thought of what to do. This was his sister, and he would go to hell before being separated from her. Suddenly and idea struck him.

"Herissa! Herissa! Can you really guide magic to do something you want to? Because there could be a way out!"

Herissa hesitated, "Maybe? I don't know till I try."

Alex put a comforting arm on Herissa's shoulder, "Herissa! This is a way to get rid of those Durselys and no one finding us. We can live here in peace. Please try you best. Can you guide magic to make this house invisible? As in, no one should be able to see or hear anything from here."

Herissa's mind circulated with possibilities. As if magic was her friend, she could automatically visualize how that can be achieved and what power would be needed to be put where. Alas! She just did not have enough. Her face dropped.

"It can be done, but not by me. I just don't have enough power to fuel the security. Sorry Alex."

But Alex face brightened, "Oh don't lose hope so quick. You just healed my arm with my magic right. Why don't you just augment your magic with mine to accomplish this?"

"I don't know Alex. Before, I was just guiding your magic heal you. I don't know if I can draw it into me."

"Try Herissa. Please try."

Herissa nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel herself drawing magic from Alex through their link. It was uncomfortable. Her body was not prepared to hold this much magic, it needed to be spent immediately. When it was just enough, she let the magic scan around the house as if ascertaining a good distance around it to ward. When confirmed with the area, she coaxed the magic in required ways, unknowingly drawing required high level runes with magic along the borders and powering them, to set the place within those borders invisible to anyone but them. Once complete she opened his eyes. She felt drained and weak, as she has used much of her power to do so. Alex was looking at her in hopeful anticipation.

"Done!" Herissa assured him.

With Alex's support, both of them walked to the window. "See there, 20 meters around this house is the border. The people walking on the road won't see this house. No one will be able to find us if we are within that perimeter."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. Herissa nodded tiredly.

They continued watching as a few people moved about. No one bothered with two kids in an abandoned house. No one even looked at the house. The twins slumped down in relief.

"You are awesome, Herissa"

"You are a powerhouse, Alex"

Both grinned at each other. Now the 'how to survive' part. The money Herissa had snatched would buy them food for 3 days, but they would need to find work soon. Also, the house was falling apart. They would need to clean and repair it to live in it. Though, that was not urgent. They at least had a place to sleep and stay.


	5. Where are they?

One of the residential colonies at some distance from the Charing Cross Road had rich people living there. Alex and Herissa were roaming around to different houses asking for work. They were in simple yet effective disguise. Alex had a bandanna around his head hiding his scar and both siblings had different hair styles. Alex's cut his hair into a messy scrawl, while Herissa's was still long until her shoulder. Even this small difference made them look not like twins. They found work in the home of a busy couple, The Clemens, who had 2 kids. The youngest boy was 5 years old while the eldest boy was 7 years old. The Clemens were very touched when they heard their tale.

"Goodmorning Sir."

"Goodmorning! Do I know you?"

"You do not sir. Actually we are new to this locality. We are looking for work." Alex stated hesitantly. Mr. Clemens' eyebrows rose and his voice became strict,

"Aren't you a little too young to be looking for employment? Where are your parents?"

Herissa stepped up with a pleading look, "Sir, please, we are not bad and definitely not runaways. Our parents died just a week back." And she hung her head. The man's heart pained at their sad expressions.

"What happened?"

"They died in a car crash sir. We do not know how. We were left at home when they left and the police came and informed us. Sir, we are not rich people, we just get by from what parents used to earn. Now, we do not have money and the police were talking about selling our small home and putting us in an orphanage."

Alex stepped up beside her, "We do not want to lose our house sir. It's the only thing we have now. And we do not want to go to an orphanage. We are good just with each other. We may not be able to go to school anymore, but we still want to live on our own and not depend on someone. We will do any jobs sir. I am good with gardening and any other cleaning jobs. Herissa here is good enough in the kitchen. We both are good at studies, so if you have kids younger than us, we can tutor them. Anything sir, please give us a chance."

Mr. Clemens was surprised and pleased. That the kids wanted to support themselves instead of going to an Orphanage made them brave hearted kids in his eyes. Since both Mr. and Mrs. Clemens were out on their jobs till the evening, they agreed to hire the Primell twins. They were out most of the day due to their jobs, so the twins were told to give company to their kids after school. They would arrive in the afternoon and stay till one of the Clemens arrived. When free, they were to help around in the house chores. They agreed to allow them to borrow and study from their kids' books if they in turn helped with the studies too. The pay was good too. If the twins were careful with their spending, they could save enough to repair their house and then have a sum saved for the future. All in all, Herissa and Alex felt very lucky. They now had a roof and a pay. They were in peace with their decision.

The same could not be said regarding Albus Dumbledore. He had no sleep since yesterday. He had just returned from a successful meeting at the ICW when several alarms started ringing; those were the different alarms he had cast on the Primell Twins. The alarms indicated that the twins were not at the Dursely house, they no longer lived there, and thus the blood protection he had cast on them was no longer valid. They only alarm not going off was the one which showed that the twins were still alive.

He had immediately floo'ed to Hogsmeade and apparated to the Dursleys. The house was empty. When he contacted Mrs. Figg, a squib he had placed to look over the twins, he learned that first the twins said that they were going to the hospital because Alex had a broken arm. Then when Petunia had arrived with her son, they found Vernon unconscious in the hall and had taken him to the hospital too. She did not know anything else.

Just then there was sound of a car arriving outside. The Durselys had arrived. They had just shut the door when Albus reached it and knocked. Petunia opened the door and gave out an angry shriek when she saw him. He spoke before she could.

"Good evening Mrs. Dursely, can I have a word with you inside."

"How dare you? I told you that I would not take two freaks into my house. I wanted to live in peace. But did you listen? No! You had to force them upon us. Maybe you did some more hocus pocus. Now see what they have done. They have injured Vernon and stole our money. I'm telling you. I don't want any of you again near my house."

"I understand your emotions dear, but they are just kids. They will learn. Where are they?"

"Did you not just hear me? They ran away and I will not have freaks in my house again. GET OUT."

She was about to slam the door, but Dumbledore put a hand across it for one last question.

"At least tell me where they are, I will collect them and take them away."

Petunia glared at him, "I don't know and I don't care. Get lost."

And she slammed the door in his face. Since then, Albus Dumbledore had discreetly inquired many people if they had seen where the twins are. And by discreetly, it means he looked into the minds of people. He even called many the members of his anti-Voldemort group, The Order of Phoenix, to search for the kids, but to no avail. The twins had vanished.

He did whatever he could. He had visited the twins' most frequented places. He asked anyone who knew the twins even in passing. He performed detection spells for any magic performed, tracking spells for where any magical signature led to and even tried to find out if they had any outside help. There was no magic performed in the near past, no contact outside of family and no suspicious happenings whatsoever. For being so powerful and knowledgeable a wizard, he failed at finding the twins.

Now, he was sitting in his office contemplating what to do next. Till now, there had been no ransom messages either, so he could not understand why the kids would disappear. He had viewed the encounters Vernon had with the kids, and the last argument was not even the worst one. The only difference would be them learning that they had parents' savings somewhere in a bank. But why would the kids leave without even knowing the details of the bank. Anyhow, the Gringotts bank entrance should be watched round the clock for the kids. They might arrive there if they know of the bank. But that would mean the kids already knew about the wizarding world; something he did not want them to know yet. Oh! What a mess!


	6. The first step into magical world

It had been a few months since their escape; Alex and Herissa had settled into a comfortable routine now. In the morning, they would study whatever books they were able to bring the previous day. Afternoon would be spent at the Clemens' doing odd jobs and playing with the kids, and they would return sometime in the evening, have lunch and then go to sleep. The house was cleaned and now repaired. The house was lacking in terms of gas and electricity, but they had overcome that through a small portable stove and gas lamps when necessary. They could no longer go to school, and did not have the comfort of a well endowed house. But then again, even if they had it at their Aunt's house, they were never able to enjoy it. The most they like about the house was the sense of security and privacy from everyone.

Today was Sunday. More importantly, today is their 10th birthday. And they received the best gift ever today.

Birthday of the Primell twins were never celebrated at the Durselys. In fact, they did not even remember it. But the twins always made a day out of it however they could. For them, their birthday was something that was connected to them, reminding them that they were still together despite all challenges in life.

Today, they decided to treat themselves. They collected a good amount from their little savings and went into the main shopping area. They went into many bookstores where they awed at the books available. They visited many shops too, only window shopping, but still commenting on the products and enjoying themselves. Soon they were hungry and went into a pub which looked a bit run down from the outside. It was named 'Leaky Cauldron' and the name itself had them snickering. It looked antique. When they entered, they were greeted by an old wrinkled man.

"Good day kiddos! Have a seat. Where are your parents?"

"Oh they are just shopping around. They told us to go sit here till they come back." Alex answered.

"hmmm… did they point out The Leaky Cauldron specifically?"

"Of course. Hey, you know? Today is our birthday and our parents gave us money to buy some treats. Can we know what is best for us in your pub?" Herissa tried to divert the man's attention.

The man was about to reply when another man entered the pub. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a stick and waved it in front of his body while muttering something. To their astonishment, his dress transformed into a long flowing type dress and he walked to an empty wall at one end of the pub. He tapped his stick three times on it and the wall disappeared. Once the man went through, the wall closed up and solidified again. The twins looked gobsmacked from the wall to the man beside them; the said man was muttering frustratingly,

"Stupid show offs…. No concern for secrecy…. No decency whatsoever…"

Alex and Herissa decided to interrupt him. If their guess was true, then they have just discovered a magical entrance to somewhere. So excited they were that questions just seemed to flow out of them.

"Excuse me sir. Did that person just use magic?"

"Why was he waving that stick?"

"Where did he go?"

"What's beyond that wall?"

"Where can we get the stick?"

"Can you teach us how to do that?"

"Can we go there now?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The man shouted, waving his hand in front of them, "Not so fast and let me answer. First tell me this, did you do magic sometime and do your parents know about it?"

Alex shuffled his feet, reluctant to say more lies, but knowing that it was necessary, "Yes sir! Both of us did magic, if that's what it is, a few times in our life. And our parents don't know. The first time I did it, we both were punished for breaking rules. So we have been careful since then. It was all random anyway. What does this mean?"

Tom, the bartender, guided them to an empty table and sat with them. The pub was empty anyway and he seemed to take a liking to these kids. It's only in the school year's starting that he gets to see such wondrous expressions from muggle-borns, and they usually already have a previous introduction.

"See kids. My name's Tom. I am the bartender here. This pub only comes in view for witches and wizards; those are the magical ones. The muggles, non-magicals, notice it only when someone magical points it to them. So, I'm afraid that your parents may not be able to find this pub again when they are back. Now you both seem to be wizards. So I guess I can tell you. You will know when you start school anyway."

"School?"

"Yes. Basically the wizarding world is hidden in the muggle world. That wall opening you just saw is the entrance to a magical shopping district. You will be required to go there for items when you get your letter.

"What letter?"

"Ha ha, I was getting to that. Every magical child gets a letter inviting them to study at a school, Hogwarts in Britain. It will also consist of required items you need to bring with you. Now a wand is one of the things a wizard always carries. The stick that the man was waving, it is how a wizard casts a spell. That's the major thing you will learn at Hogwarts." Tom finished.

Herissa perked up at all the information, "Can we go in there now? I promise, we will just look and not go for long. Please?" He pleaded.

Tom was not immune to the charming pleads of the ten year olds, and he let them into Diagon Alley with their promise that they would not go far nor for more than an hour. The twins promised so.

Alex and Herissa were looking around the alley, completely awed. There were all kinds of shops one would only find in a fairy tale. A wand shop to buy wands, a shop supplying brooms to fly on, a shop supplying magical potions' ingredients, an owl shop, etc. And then there were general shops, like for clothing, baggage and trunks, café, medical shop and bookstore. Though, one could say that the items one can buy there are not common at all. They stayed looking around for enough time and when their time was almost up, they decided to go home and come back later.

They were almost near the magical wall when they heard a loud grunt and some laughter. Curious, they looked around. The sound was coming from a lane on the side. Unable to help themselves, they entered the lane and peeked around the turning. What they watched shocked them. There were a man and a strange creature. The man were beating and kicking the creature.

"And what would you do, goblin? What CAN you even do? You are a servant to the wizards and you must be grateful that we even let you guard our treasures."

The goblin looked up in hatred, " _cough cough,_ YOU do not let us, it is we that decided to keep our interaction with you people only that much. If we decided to attack you, you won't stay standing for long."

"Ha ha ha ha. You stupid creature! You robbed me. You let those mudbloods steal away from my vault."

"I DID NOT! You were the one who gave them the permission to collect from your vault. Are you denying that?"

The man kicked him hard, "That does not matter! You are not supposed to let anyone into the vaults. You will die for what you did today."

And he pointed his wand to the creature ( _goblin?)_ and slashed it in front of him. The goblin slumped in pain. He laughed and was about to do more when someone (It was Alex) bumped hard into him, throwing him to the ground.

Alex, who was unable to watch this torture any longer, ran at full speed and pushed the man to the ground.

"You do not blame and torture others for your own losses." He shouted, and his magic helped him as he punched the man unconscious. He was about to hit him more, when his sister's mental voice got his attention.

 _Alex! Alex! Stop it. He fainted. Now help me here._

Alex rushed to her who was kneeling beside the goblin. The goblin lay in her arms, bleeding everywhere.

"Please tell us sir. Is there a hospital nearby where we can take you? You are bleeding everywhere."

The goblin chuckled painfully, "No. Wizards won't heal us."

But Herissa was relentless, "Then a goblin hospital? We will take you there."

The goblin shook his head, "The bank is on the other end. You are kids. You won't be able to take me there in time. Let it be. I think I have lived my life."

Herissa shook his head, "Alex, please go into the alley and find someone who can help. Please make it fast."

Alex nodded and hurried out of the lane. Herissa waited for him, but the goblins health was falling very quickly. Herissa called out to her brother.

 _What is taking so long?_

 _Ahhh… I can't believe it. No one is helping me. They don't want to believe a goblin needs help. They are asking for my parents instead._

 _Come back, Alex. We need to do it ourselves and I need your help._

 _Okay._

Alex hurried back to them. The goblin was already unconscious. Alex sat by Herissa as Herissa extracted a bit of his power and started healing the goblin. The goblin woke up midway and was astonished to find a young witch healing him, more than the fact that she was doing it without a wand. Once done, Herissa fainted.

The goblin looked up to Alex in surprise, "What happened?"

Alex was smiling proudly at his sister, "She is exhausted. Happens every time! Are you okay now?"

The goblin nodded, "Where do you live, child?"

"In the Charing cross road." Then Alex frowned and started patting her sister, "Herissa, wake up. We need to go now. Tom will be worried. Please wake up."

As Herissa started waking, the goblin interrupted him, "If you want, I will help you take her home. Unless, do you want to admit her in St. Mungos? I can help with that too."

Alex shook his head, "No, we will go home now. But how will you help me? And can you go out into the non-magical world? Won't you be hurt?"

The goblin smiled at him, "Don't worry, we will manage."

Saying this, he droned a cloak that was lying nearby, covering his face along with his body. Herissa was sitting up now, though still drowsy. She looked at the goblin and smiled, "Oh good, you are okay now."

The goblin nodded. He was about their height when he stood up. Together, Alex and the goblin supported Herissa's shoulders on each side and led her out into the Leaky Cauldron. There Alex just waved goodbye to a busy Tom and hurriedly led them out into London and soon towards their home. The goblin was surprised when they were walking towards an empty space.

"Where are we going?"

Alex realized that Herissa's magic must have hidden the house from the goblin. He smiled, "Don't worry, we are going home. Please keep walking. You will see it soon."

The goblin was surprised indeed when suddenly a there was a rundown but still well maintained house about 20 m ahead of them. He quietly followed Alex while looking around. Once they had settled Herissa on a mattress on the floor, the other two sat around her too.

"My name is Griphook" the goblin said. "I am indebted to you for saving my life. So name your price."

Alex looked embarrassed, "Please don't be. I just couldn't keep watching after going through the same for so many years."

Griphook nodded in understanding, "You don't know much about the magical world, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Herissa asked. The goblin smiled at them, "Do you have a glass of water. This would take some time." Once quenched of his thirst, he told them the tale of the magic.

"Magic is everywhere, in everything; it is the essence of things, both living and non-living. Everything has its share of magic in its own form. That is what makes one different from others. A dragon can breathe fire, a firefly can light up, a fish can breathe underwater, and so on. Muggles are made up the way they are, they have their own share of magic which they sometimes utilize when in stress or desperation. The same way, even wizards can summon up power to do something they are not usually capable of. Why am I telling you this? Because one thing that is not controlled by magic are the thoughts and intentions. Magic will not think for you. One has to provide the necessary desire for something to happen, be it as simple as walking, or as complex as healing you just did."

"Of course, I will not deny that every wizard has a different size of magical core. You may not be as powerful as the next, but what matters is how much you want to do something with what you have."

"That is why, when magic recognizes a selfless intent to save someone and success with that task, it automatically creates a bond between the two. I heard muggles feel a sense of gratitude and usually cannot hurt the savior intentionally. We, the magicals, recognize it as a debt that one owes to one's savior, because we would have died if not for their actions. That is why I said that I recognized my debt to you; it means that you can ask me anything that I could do for you."

Alex had questions, "But you could have not recognized it too. Then there would be no debt. No?"

"No Alex, that is not what I meant. It is based on intentions and culture. I could want not to recognize the debt, and if I really believed so, then I could do that. But it is inculcated within my beliefs that there is a debt when one saves you. I could want not to, but still I would believe deep inside that I am indebted, so I would be indebted. Do you understand? You could save a snake from a pit, and it may still bite you if it feels you are a threat, because that is how it is raised. That is how nature works. Magic and Nature are the same."

The twins were nodding in understanding. But Alex still did not want to accept any help from the goblin; his pride would not let him.

"But Griphook, we do not want anything from you…."

"That as it may be, I do not like being indebted to anyone."

Herissa was thoughtful, "So, if I say that to fulfill your debt, you have to eat food at my house, will that be enough?"

"No, I still would not believe that the debt is fulfilled, so it won't be."

Herissa thought for a while and decided, "Fine then. I have something."

"But Herissa…" Alex interrupted. Herissa just smiled reassuringly at him. Alex relaxed.

"Griphook, we understand that we would have to enter the wizarding world sometime now. It is inevitable. So, I ask you to teach us something you deem most important to have with us. Be it a spell, knowledge, skill, or gesture. Anything that you feel is worthy. We had been ruled all our life by others. We have come out of it just recently and don't feel like working under others' beliefs and opinions, in a world which is new to us. I also ask you to consider us as friends and not like the ones who tormented you."

Griphook thought for a while, "Friendship is earned, it cannot be forced upon anyone. And for your selfless act, friendship is something you have already started gaining from me. Now the most important thing according to me in the magical world is privacy. There are spells to force you to speak your thoughts, ways to read one's mind or worse, put thoughts in your mind, and even potions to control your actions. So I choose to teach you occlumency. It is an art of shielding your mind, so that you remain relatively safe from outside influence. Would you accept that?"

"Yes. Thank you", the twins chorused.


	7. Goblin Friends

Herissa proceeded to hug the life out of Griphook, and Alex burst out laughing at the petrified shock on the goblin's face. Herissa looked at him in question and she blushed when she saw Griphook.

"Sorry", she said shyly. "Aren't we supposed to do that?"

Griphook just shook his head with a smile, "It is okay. It is rare that goblins get recognition from humans, an outright hug is unheard of." At the shame that featured Herissa's face, he immediately added, "But it feels good. The last time I was hugged was by my son when he was still young."

At this Herissa smiled. Alex added, "Well, can I have a hug too? My sister is the only one who has hugged me throughout my life."

Griphook looked surprised but nodded.

Once all the cushiness was over, Griphook came back to topic, "First of all, who are you?"

"I am Alex Primell and this is my twin Herissa Primell."

"Primells huh?" Griphook mused, "Finally! Where were you till now? We had sent letters to invite you for your will reading, but could not find you. Dumbledore was unhelpful as always." He sneered.

"Will reading?"

"Dumbledore?"

Griphook's anger was visible in his eyes, "You know practically nothing! This puts you in a vulnerable position when you enter the magical world. You saved my life; this is something I can do to show you my gratitude."

And he proceeded to do just that.

There was a dark lord who named himself Voldemort. He valued his ancestry and his 'pureblood' status and considered all other beneath him. He raged a war against the muggleborns and half bloods. He killed many. During that time, people were scared to even trust their own shadow, as he would attack anytime and anywhere. Out of fear, he was referred to as the-one-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. It was during one such attack that he was destroyed. He attacked the colony where Alex's and Herissa's family used to live. He came to their house too. He killed their parents. No one knows how, but when he tried to kill them, his killing curse backfired and he was destroyed. It may be an assumption, but it is believed that Alex was the one who threw back Voldemort's curse against him; and that something in this encounter gave him his lightning bolt scar. So, he is pretty famous in the wizarding world; people call him the boy-who-lived. Apparantly, to stop fame from getting to their heads, Albus Dumbledore put them with their only muggle relatives and directed all trials to contact them to himself.

After hearing the tale, Alex was incredulous and Herissa was rolling on the floor in laughter. Because, as much as the tale was gruesome, Alex carrying such a ridiculous moniker to his name was, for lack of any words, stupid. He was no hero. He did not even remember the incident, let alone how he did it. And assuming he defeated him just because he has a scar was stupid too. When Alex asked them if they were better off in the muggle world than in that stupid world, both Herissa and Griphook burst out laughing.

The next year went by smoothly. The twins attended the will reading in their disguises, where they received an amount from selling the house land that their parents had. Also, there were some money and gifts that people had sent during the last 9 years, which was settled into their account. The twins sorted all the items they had there and gave almost all of them to the goblins to keep or to give away to some orphanage. The only ones they kept were some personal items of their parents, pictures and photo frames, books, and their family's treasured rings which warned them of mind-control spells, like that of mind reading (legilimency), compulsion charms, confusing charms (confundus charm), etc, and also if there was any mind-control potion in their system. The rings did not block them, but whenever they were activated they warmed a little and sent a low spark through them as warning.

Griphook liked the twins. They were called once a week to Gringotts in the off hours when he was free to teach them occlumency. It was not sudden, but slowly many goblins started liking them. It was because of the respect that they showed them, their cheerful personalities and never-ending curiosity. But mostly it was because they treated goblins like fellow peers instead of some creatures. Even amongst the wizards who respected them, the goblins were usually viewed as a different race of beings. These two treated them like friends.

Alex and Herissa worked hard this year, both to improve their knowledge as well as living status. They worked throughout the week at whichever shop they could; like bars, stores, libraries, cafés, tutor centers, etc. The Clemens moved away to New York in the middle of the year, so it freed up a lot of their time. Their parents had left a decent sum of money to them in Gringotts. So, they paid the goblins to build a new home in 'their' land. It was a small area. So they built the house in 3 floors and a basement. Each floor had a bathroom. On the ground floor, they had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room. On 1st floor, there were 3 bedrooms and a balcony. On the 2nd floor, they had a study room, a play room, and a spare room. But the most beautiful part was the basement where they enlarged the space into a small valley. It had a lake, trees, grassland, stones to sit on; basically it was like a picnic spot in a forest. They called it 'Picnic'. A small garden surrounded the house in which they planned to grow muggle as well as magical plants. The building of the house took up larger part of 8 months and a large chunk of money off their account, but it was worth calling home.

Once done, they took down the haphazard ward they had built around the house. With the help and directions of another goblin named Hipsword, who was a qualified ward and shield expert, Herissa herself laid new wards and shields over the house with the help of Alex. They cast Fidelius charm with Alex as secret keeper, which protected their house from others who were not told about the house. An improvement was that now they had a way to reset the knowledge of the house so that, other than Alex, those who were told of the house would forget it. The other shields cast allowed the house protection from bad weather, spells and damage. They integrated spells and technology to collect the power generated from the sun (like collecting solar energy) into a power stone which maintained the shields and also gave electric power to the house. It was like they had a modern wizard's house, with both muggle and magical utilities. They had enough money left for their school fees and some spare, but just enough. So they tried to earn all they could through their random jobs.

Herissa and Alex decided that they would go to Hogwarts as twins. This way their disguises could be used to hide away from that world if and when necessary. Another decision was to keep away from the wizards and witches till they joined Hogwarts. This was due to two reasons. One, the goblins did not know enough to teach them regarding their cultures and practices; so they would be new to that aspect anyway and did not want to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. Second, due to Alex's status, any news regarding them would draw the attention of many people, which might hinder with their lives and privacy. So at the most, they had contact with goblins.

Four goblins became very good friends. Two were Griphook and Hipsword. The third was Sharpclaw. He was their account manager in Gringotts. The last was a young goblin, Briggbark. They talked to him first when they spotted him in the bank and asked his help in converting the muggle currency into wizard currency. These four were given the secret location of their house and were always welcome.

So by their 11th birthday, they had a beautiful house, a few trustworthy friends, monetary security and happiness in their lives. For the first time, they celebrated their birthday in joy amongst friends.


	8. Shopping For School

The twins' birthday, July 31st also brought them two owls with letters, inviting them to Hogwarts. The letter contained a message inviting them to Hogwarts, a list of books and supplies they should have, the classes that they would have, and that they would have to board the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾ on 1st September at 11:00 am. They sent back the letters with their acceptance. They would pleased to note that the letters had no to-address, which meant people still did not know where they lived.

The twins went to Diagon Alley a week before the boarding date. It was packed with families, many buying school supplies for their kids. It was an interesting experience for them watching different interactions and personalities, and no one detected them for their disguises. They first bought their books at 'Flourish & Blotts', their Cauldron at 'Potage's Cauldron Shop', and other equipments at Magical Menagerie. After dumping their goods with young Briggbark (their goblin friend), they set off to buy a trunk each. They settled for a fairly moderate ones, with a password lock and space enlargement charm inside with necessary divisions. Then they went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. There they met their first co-students.

When they entered the store, they saw a pale white boy with blond hair getting robed. They decided to wait for him to finish. He was an irritating person, it seemed.

"You!" he exclaimed at the seamstress, "Can you do it faster? For all the magic that you have, you are taking a lot of time taking mere measurements." Then he looked around in irritation and spotted the twins waiting by the door.

"Ah! First years too, I assume?"

Alex nodded while stepping ahead, subconsciously shielding Herissa. It became an involuntary habit for him shielding her from all the sarcasm, hits and punches that were laid on her just because she was a weaker person than most and thus an easy target.

"Yes. I'm Tom and this is Jerry." Herissa snickered silently behind Alex, but the boy did not spot her. "We are starting Hogwarts this year. You too, I guess?"

The boy lifted his chin and gave a slight nod, showing a lot of superiority. "Yes I am. Are you purebloods?"

Alex was already feeling irritated. He was about to answer when the door opened again and a family of redheads entered the shop. The lady, who was finished with the boy, called the twins on to the dais and started taking measurements with a small smile at them. They smiled back at her and looked at the confrontation that was happening near the door.

There were four red-heads there; three boys and a girl. One boy seemed their own age, while the other two were a bit older and identical twins. They seemed to have already known and not approve of the previous boy.

"Weasleys!" the boy spat the name in disgust. "Another one? How do your parents even afford to feed you all, let alone send to Hogwarts?"

The youngest boy was the easiest to rise to the bait, "Shut your trap, Malfoy. We don't need to grease the hands of every wizard we pass, so it is no trouble. You on the other hand may become bankrupt soon if your father continues your ways."

Malfoy smirked and shook his head. He received his package and exited the shop with a last comment, "Temper Weasley? It does not help your miniscule brain any. See you at Hogwarts, blood traitor!"

The twin brothers held back the youngest as Malfoy exit the shop. The Primell twins tried their best to hold back their chuckles watching the siblings quarrel with each other. Once they received their school robes packages, they left for the wand shop without a comment.

A wand and a pet; the twins were excited to get both of them. The wand shop was of Ollivander. It was empty. It was filled with huge number of wand boxes all neatly stacked; it seemed to fill the whole shop. But they could not see anyone.

"Perhaps we should come back later." Herissa said tagging her brother. She felt a bit unnerved with the dark shop.

Alex shrugged. They just turned back when a voice suddenly said form behind them. There was an old man, his face with bush of white hair and white beard, and having black round glasses.

"Excuse me for the delay. I was just restacking the wands. Now, I have always been waiting for the Primells to enter my shop. It seems like yesterday that I was selling wands to your parents. Your father selected a wand of heartwood with core of hippogriff tail. And your mother chose a vine wood with dragon heartstring as core. Powerful wands they were, both wands had strong affinity for defense and charms spell."

"You remember all the wands you sold?" Alex could not help but ask.

Ollivander chuckled at him as he returned with a stack of wand boxes, "I make wands very lovingly and carefully. Every wand is unique in its own right. No two wands are the same. So, yes, I do remember all the wands I sold. I am sorry to say that I remember selling the wand that took your parents' life. It was a very powerful wand too, very tuned to the will of the caster. I say someone chooses the wand, but it is the wand that chooses the owner. You need to be properly attuned to its abilities for it to choose you. A wand of another person would not work as well for you."

"But enough of this. Come on now. Take these wands and give it a wave."

Alex and Herissa looked at each other before giving a random wave to their wands, feeling foolish. The wands were immediately snatched and replaced. This went on for a while. With each failure of a wand, the wand maker seemed to get only more excited. After a long while, he brought down one more box, but paused before giving it to Alex.

"Please try this Alex."

As Alex held the wand, it gave a bright glow and Alex could actually feel the wand resonate happily with him. He gave a swish to release a sparkle of stars in the air.

"Oh it matches. This is a Holly wand with Phoenix feather. Now, it is curious that you should have this wand when the same phoenix gave another feather for another wand; a wand which gave you your scar."

"It belonged to Voldemort?"

"Yes. But a wand is never good or bad. It depends on the caster. Treat your wand well Alex Primell, because as I said earlier, this wand actually resonates with the will of the caster. Voldemort had wishes to control and take over, so his wand resonated with that and it is able to easily perform dark magic. Though highly unlikely, if at all someone wins his wand, the wand will still be able to perform dark spells better than other at first. It will take time before it resonates with its new master. Let's say, you wish to heal people, it will accommodate healing spells very easily. So, you need to watch your motives with your wand. Now, that leaves us with you Herissa Primell. Let's see."

And the process continued. At one time, Ollivander went inside a room in the shop and returned with 5 more boxes.

"Now these wands have very rare cores. These wands are like the others; the difference is that it will always answer to only one master. Please try these."

It was the third wand which connected with his magical core. Ollivander's eyes grew wide and a huge smile lit his face.

"Absolutely wonderful. You have chosen a wand of a bark from Ash tree with the core of a heartstring of a unicorn. What made it rare was that the unicorn willingly allowed its partner to give it to me before she died. This wand will ease with healing and any magic done with the intention to help someone. It will answer only to you, so treat it well."

"Both your wands are amazing and attuned to your characters. It would be lovely to watch your personalities grow into strong me. Now would you like to buy anything else?"

3 hours later they exited the shop with their wands in their new wand holsters attached to their arms. These were charmed to be summoning proof, damage proof and invisible. The twins were very hungry by now. So they had a hearty lunch at the leaky Cauldron. Then they went into a gift shop to buy some farewell gifts for their friends, and then finally went to the Pets Emporium. There were all kinds of animals in there – owls, frogs, cats, dogs, rabbits, snakes, eagles, and many more. There was another boy standing there looking around, unsure like them what to purchase. The twins stayed behind watching him. After some time, an old lady, dressed in finest robes and looking aristocratic, came inside the shop.

"Have you purchased your pet, Neville?"

"Oh no grandmother, I am unsure what to select."

"Don't make such a drama out of it, Longbottom. Select whichever fancies you and make it fast." And she walked out again.

 _Poor guy_ , Herissa thought. She then consulted her brother, _Hey, shall I go help him?_

Alex just shrugged. So Herissa went and stood by him, "Hello! Have you decided any? I am unable to select too."

Neville looked at her and smiled, "Hi. I don't know. My uncle says that the only pet that I would be able to handle is a toad."

"That's cruel. I mean, I think toads look good with evil witches." Both snickered. "But really, get a pet to have a pleasant company, not otherwise."

Then she looked around and spotted a cute little squirrel trying to climb off its cage, "And I think I have found mine." She pointed to the squirrel. Accepting the fact that he does not have to go with standards or other's expectations, Neville looked around and moved towards a young ferret. The said animal started bouncing in its cave giving a happy screech. The shop owner opened its cage and the little creature immediately jumped onto Neville's shoulder and settled there, tickling his ear. Neville gave a happy laugh and turned to the shopkeeper.

"Can I keep him?"

The keeper smiled, "Of course. The pets usually jump away from contact if they don't like a person. Animals are intelligent like that, and extremely loyal if they like you. This one seems to have decided its owner. It will be 10 galleons for him."

Neville thanked Herissa and went away with a happy smile and a ferret on his shoulder. Herissa turned to the shopkeeper, "I will have this squirrel." The man opened its cage and the squirrel first sniffed Herissa's hand before jumping into her coat's inner pocket and peeking out through its collar. She felt warm and happy with the tiny animal cuddling against her chest.

The man smiled at him, "She is a newborn, 7 weeks old and just out of from her mother's grasp. This one was a bit peculiar from its siblings, but we haven't been able to tell the difference. Perhaps she is magical? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, it will be 8 galleons for her. And what about you…. Hey be careful, she bites."

Alex was drawn to a beautiful snowy owl sitting in her cage in a elegant posture. He was just opening her cage when the shopkeeper shouted. But he had already opened it. The owl glared at the shopkeeper before calmly walking out of the cage and hopped onto Alex's shoulder. Alex laughed at her antics and caringly stroked her feathers.

The man was looking at them dumbstruck, "You are either very brave or very lucky. She is scary. She glares at anyone coming to buy her and nips at one who touches her. She must have approved of you. Very well, let's check out.

Finally, shopping done. They went to Gringotts with their luggage and pets to meet Briggback before leaving. They passed a boy bickering with his parents while standing in line for the tellers.

"… and no James, you will not have a broom this year."

"But mom, dad has already taught me flying. I will not take it to school. Just at home, please."

"Charles, how could you? It is dangerous!"

The said father was looking like a deer stuck in headlights. Fortunately for him, his turn came and he diverted his attention. The twins laughed at them before moving into the bank, greeting the goblins on the way. They went to Briggbark's quarters and gave him the presents for specific goblins. They told him about their day, and collected their luggage before flooing to Leaky Cauldron and from there they went home.

Hogwarts was just a week away.


	9. The Hogwarts Express

Primell twins were standing on the ninth platform of the King's Cross station. They were in jeans and t-shirts, each held a trunk and they were looking at a piece of parchment in their hands. It says they had to board the train at platform 9 ¾. But where is it?

They had arrived early at 9 a.m. itself to find the train. It was 10 now and they were just sitting lazily and trying to notice if there were any other students there. Alex noticed a man wearing a pink shirt hurrying away. He chuckled as he followed him with his gaze. The man was walking on the other side of the platform and Alex made it a game to anticipate when he would go behind a barrier and come out of it. The man kept walking with furtive glances around as he went behind another barrier. Alex counted his arrival from other side, but the man did not come. Alex waited and waited; and then went to inspect where he had gone. He went to the barrier and went around it. Shrugging he went back to Herissa.

"What happened?" Herissa asked.

"I was just following a man, and he did not come out after going behind that barrier. Must have missed him."

Both looked at the said barrier, and to their luck, saw a family actually walking into the barrier. They looked surprised. They kept looking for another 5 minutes and found another person vanishing into it. They smiled at each other. They found the entrance.

Both of them stood in front of barrier trying to understand how to do it, when someone tapped on Alex's shoulder. They turned around to find a woman wearing formal shirt and trousers and a girl of about their age also carrying a trunk and a cage with an owl.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh sorry! Are you going to board the Hogwarts express too?"

"Yes", she replied, "Are you too?"

"Yes madam. But we don't yet know how to get onto the platform."

"First years then." She nodded to herself. "You just have to walk through it. If you are magical or are here with one, then you will be able to go through it. You just have to walk casually so that the muggles don't notice. Look at us first and then follow."

The twins watched as the 2 ladies just walked through. They braved their hearts and walked into the wall, closing their eyes when they neared it. But there was no crash. Alex tugged Herissa to open her eyes.

"Look Herissa, look. We made it."

It was like a platform in the eighties, with a gleaming steam engine train. The platform was a big hustle with people, carriages and pets everywhere. The twins thanked the lady and walked along the train, looking at it in wonder. Looking through the windows, they spotted an empty compartment and decided to sit there. Alex climbed the carraige and pulled his trunk up. He went inside to put his trunk in their selected seats. Herissa struggled with her trunk. It was heavy and difficult to lift. She was about to call Alex to come out and help when a smooth voice spoke up behind her, "Need some help?"

Without waiting for the reply, the owner of the said voice easily lift the trunk onto the train.

"Thank you" Herissa said shyly. A boy turned towards her with an elegant smile. Herissa held in her gasp as she noticed him. He was a little taller than herself, wearing black wizarding robes. He was the image small kids drew in their minds when they read fairy tales. Bright grey eyes, straight nose, commanding smile, fit physique, and confident demeanour. He was a kid, definitely near their age, but who still portrayed royalty.

The boy was about to reply when a shout rang out behind them, "Sirius, you are not to move away from us without permission. And what were you doing loading things? We do not do such mediocre jobs."

Sirius nodded at her in farewell and walked towards the woman.

"Mother, I was helping a fellow student. You must have helped your fellow students too when you were studying, didn't you?"

His mother was about to reply when she paused. Saying no meant she was unhelpful. Saying yes meant she approved of his actions. Herissa chuckled; that was an intelligent reply. The mother started prattling about some other rules and Herissa turned to go inside the train.

On the other hand, Alex had an interesting encounter inside the train. The coach they thought to occupy already had the girl whose mother helped them get on the platform.

"Oh, are you sitting here? I am sorry, I'll find another compartment." He turned to go when the girl spoke to him.

"I would not mind sharing if it is okay with you. I am just waiting for my friends. I'll move in with them soon anyway."

Alex considered and nodded, "Yeah? Thank you." He lifted his luggage on the rack above and sat down opposite her.

"Hi, I am Alex Primell." He held out his hand. The girl eyes widened and flicked to his forehead, but his scar was still covered by his bangs. When she realized that she was searching for his scar, she blushed.

"I am sorry. It's just that you are pretty much known to every kid, and the scar is portrayed to be your signature in any tale we hear of. I am Susan Bones. Nice to meet you."

"It's okay. I leaned that I am famous just last year and have been keeping out of any wizard's reach."…. "And witch's too." He added hurriedly.

Susan laughed, "Glad to know that. So, where is your twin?"

"She is on her way. Will you thank your mother again if you write to her, for helping us? We were stranded on the platform for more than an hour, clueless how to board a magical train on a magical platform."

"Ha Ha. You are welcome. She is actually my aunt, but a mother in all ways but name. My parents were killed in a fight with you-know-who."

"Oh, I am sorry. But please, will you stop calling him that stupid name. Whenever I hear it, I feel like you people are some secret organization keeping secrets from me."

Susan laughed at the ice-breaking Alex was trying, "I'll try. My aunt and I don't fear the name, but spending time with my friends stuck that name with me. People give pretty funny reactions when they hear me say Voldemort."

Alex laughed. The door of their carriage opened and Herissa walked in with her luggage. Alex immediately took her trunk and hoisted it on the rack. Herissa settled herself next to the window beside her brother.

 _Hey you should have called me if you were having difficulty with your trunk. God knows it has more books than clothes._

 _Shut up. And I would have called you, but another boy came and helped me._

 _Oh, who?_

Herissa pointed outside the window towards Sirius, who was now chatting with a younger boy, maybe his brother. Susan, who did not notice their silent communication, looked up when Herissa pointed.

"Why are you pointing to the Blacks?"

"He helped me with my trunk. Hi, I am Herissa Primell."

"Susan Bones"

"Do you know them?"

"The Blacks? Not personally. They are from the noble and ancient house of Blacks. They are very renowned in the wizarding world, but everyone fears them for their familiarity with dark magic. They are a pureblood house and the current members aren't very hospitable, my aunt says."

Herissa smiled at her, storing this information for processing later. She took out some nuts from her pocket and her squirrel, Scamper, popped her head out of her pocket and hurried to them. Susan laughed at the tiny animal, "Wow. So cute." She gushed. "How old is he?"

"Scamper. SHE is now 8 weeks old."

"Oh sorry! Can I hold her? Will she bite?"

"Yeah, she won't bite. Just let her finish her nuts. She is scary if you disturb her when with food. She is dead quick on her feet. You will never notice her before she attacks you and scampers away."

Susan waited and then coaxed the cute squirrel into her arms letting her doze there. "Don't you have any pets?" Alex asked.

"I have an owl. I let her out after I settled in. She will come back to me when she's tired. What about you?"

"I have the most scary, haughty and sarcastic owl in the world." As soon as he said this, somehow as if hearing him, Hedwig flew into the carriage from nowhere and pecked on Alex's head.

"Ow ow ow. Sorry Hedwig. Sorry, stop it. Please." Alex had his hands up guarding himself from Hedwig's angry pecks. With one last bite on his ear, the owl flew up the stacks and ruffled her feathers and stared down at the occupants.

"Like I said" Alex laughed, rubbing his ear, "Hedwig is scary. But she is also the most beautiful, intelligent and smartest owl in the whole world."

Susan was laughing at this whole display. The engine sounded the warning horn as there were 2 minutes to 11. The twins watched out of the window. All the late-comers and late-boarders were hurrying along the train. The parents were giving out last minute talks to the children while the younger siblings were laughing or crying at their siblings.

 _Would we have had younger siblings if our parents were still here?_ Herissa mused to her brother.

 _Definitely. Even if it was to shut up your demands for little sister or brother. I am sure you would have pestered them till they succumbed._

 _Haha. Dream on!_

Alex felt sad at that comment. _That's what we have left to do, isn't it. I wish we had our parents giving us a send off._

 _I wish that too, Alex. I wish that too._

Soon the clock stuck 11 and the train started puffing away from the platform. It was a 5 hour ride to Hogwarts. The twins settled into a casual conversation when the door slid opened and a red haired boy poked his head in.

"Hi! Do you mind if I take a seat here. Everywhere else is full."

The occupants agreed and the boy settled next to Susan after clumsily storing his luggage. He held out his hand to Alex.

"Hi. Ronald Weasley, first…." His eyes abruptly widened when he noticed the scar on Alex's forehead.

"Don't tell me! You are the boy-who-lived, aren't you?"

Alex smiled stiffly, "Alex Primell. And this is my sister Herissa Primell."

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones." Susan said from his side. Ronald replied to their greetings before turning back to Alex.

"So was it the scar where he-who-must-not-be-named threw his killing curse at you? Man, you must be pretty powerful!"

The three occupants were uncomfortable with the fan-like attitude he was showing, but it went unnoticed by Ronald.

"I wouldn't remember. I was just a year old back then."

"Oh right. Well, I am eager to study with you. What is your favourite position in quidditch? Mine is keeper. I am a pretty good flier, so I will sure try for the house team this year. Sooner or later, they would take me in."

Alex waved his hand in front of him, "Wait a second, Weasley. What is quidditch?"

"It's just Ron. And you don't know about quidditch? Where have you been living all these years?"

"We were live amongst muggles."

"Bad luck mate. Quidditch is the best sport ever. It is played on brooms, where you have to throw a ball in the opponent's hoop…."

And he continued to explain the whole aspect of game. In middle of the speech, Susan spotted her friends walking by. She waved to the twins and went to join them. Ron was just reaching the end ( _hopefully?_ ) of his long tirade, when two boys appeared in the doorway.

"Hi guys! I am James Potter, first year. I was just moving about the train and introducing myself to other first years."

James held out his hand to Alex first.

"Hi. Alex Primell."

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Nice to meet you. Where have you been? We were never able to contact you."

He moved on to greet Herissa, "Hi"

Herissa nodded back, shy in the presence of newcomers, "Hi. Herissa Primell."

James smiled and greeted Ron too. Then he turned back to Alex for his answer.

"We were placed under wards in the muggle world with our relatives. Maybe that's why."

"Quite possible" He sat down beside Ron, who was again giving fan-look at him.

"Wow, a Potter. This year has a lot of famous families. It was wicked of your father to make the bill proposed against werewolves invalid. Your family has so much following amongst us."

"Umm.. well… thanks"

Before the unwelcomed discussion could continue, the door opened again. This time it the Malfoy boy, along with 2 big burly guys behind him.

"It is rumored that Alex Primell is on the train. I assume it would be you. I am Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand which Alex shook.

"You should hang out with a pureblood like me, who can show you the ropes of the wizarding world. Petty poor things like Weasleys cannot do that. Choose your company carefully Primell."

Ron was outraged, "Why you…"

But before he even stood up, another voice spoke behind Draco.

"Move aside Malfoy, you are in my way."

It was Sirius Black. Draco smirked at him, but moved aside anyway.

"Greetings cousin. Would you care to join me? I was just telling Alex Primell that hanging out with a Weasley would do no good to him."

Sirius looked at Alex, "Good day Alex Primell. I am Sirius Black."

"Hi. I'm Alex. You met my sister, Herissa"

Sirius looked at Herissa when she greeted him shyly. His eyed darted between the twins, lingering a bit on Herissa. He nodded to himself and leaned against the doorway in all his royal decree.

"Primells, my family welcomes you into the magical world. We convey our friendship to you and request you to come visit our home for a dinner during the school break."

Alex nodded, trying not to show his confusion at the formal delivery. Sirius just nodded back at them and walked away. Malfoy just smirked at them and left with a 'see you at school' at them.

As soon as the two boys left, Ron leaned forward, "Blacks are known for their use of dark magic. You should be careful of him. They are all Slytherins. Slimy snakes!"

"Are you not a pureblood then?"

"I am. But, my father's position at the ministry is not good enough for them to invite him to such meets. Mother tells him to move up the ladder, but my father prefers comfort over money." Ron unintentionally snapped back.

"There is nothing wrong in that. In fact Mr. Weasley is very much liked at the ministry." James gave his input.

 _'doesn't make any difference'_ Ron muttered to himself, but everyone heard anyway. Then he turned towards James.

"Anyway, do you like Quidditch?"

As both of them fell into discussing their favourite sport, Alex and Herissa looked at each other.

 _Be careful if you move with him Alex. He will turn you against half the school if you listen to him._

 _Yeah! Hey, by the way, wasn't that your prince charming who helped you?_

 _Shut up. Yes he was. Doesn't look dark, does he?_

 _How would I know? I never trained to detect dark magic users. You would be more capable in those things. Have you developed a crush on him Herissa?_

 _Shut up, buffoon, or I will set Hedwig on you._

 _Ha ha… as if. She is my bird._

 _And she listens to me better. Want to try?_

 _Well, if I make her attack you, will your prince charming come and save you from…_

"Hedwig! See, Alex is teasing me." Herissa whined at the bird.

Hedwig instantly swooped down and landed a peck on Alex's head and then flew into his lap, looking at him as if she was scolding him. Alex 'ouch'ed and then petted his bird.

"You are pretty strong one, aren't you?" he cooed. Herissa watched with a smile, while stroking her sleeping Scamper lovingly.

Ron was baffled by the girl's behavior. One moment she was just looking out of the window and the in the next Herissa was setting Alex's owl on him. Maybe the news was true that Herissa was a weak witch. Only those would act out of their minds like this. James on the other hand, looked admiringly at the pets of the twins.

"My mother banned me from bringing a pet this year." He pouted.

"why?"

"Ah it was just a prank gone wrong. I tried to make a cheering potion to make her happy. Due to extra mayleaf that I put, she just could not stop herself from dancing happily for an hour. She was pretty pissed later, but that's okay. At least I understood how to make someone dance in joy."

He continued, "Hey Alex! Which house would you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

Ron caught up with him, "At Hogwarts? Which house would you prefer to be sorted in? What test do we have to pass, do you reckon?"

"What houses? Will there be a sorting?"

Ron was eager to share, "Nobody told you? There are four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for intelligent, Slytherin for the ambitious ones and Hufflepuff for the rest. I personally would prefer Gryffindor; all my family has been in that house. Never go to Slytherin, it is full of death eater wannabes."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course. People would step back from associating with you if you are a slytherin. They are slimy ones, cruel and cheating." Ron was about to continue the tirade against Slytherins, but they were rescued by the Trolley woman.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

James stood up, "Maybe later madam. Bye guys, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Ron slumped in his seat, "My mother packed me some corned beef. She knows I don't like it; looks like it doesn't matter."

Alex and Herissa went to the cart and selected a few things, spending their money frugally such that even if they were unable to complete, they could always eat them later. They thanked her and moved back into the coach. Ron had a pitiful and greedy expression on his face when he looked at what they bought. Shrugging to each other, the twins gave him a few too.

Throughout the day, many people greeted them. Some casual, some intentional. Even Neville came once with his ferret, Sindbad, to chat for a while. Finally the train came to a halt at the Hogsmede station. They looked out of the window to see a small platform surrounded by trees of all kind. They felt excited being so close to a school of magic.


	10. Great Hall

An announcement in the train told them to leave their luggage behind. When they got down on the platform, their attention turned to a loud voice shouting out, "First years, First years, Over here everybody".

They walked towards the voice only to find a huge giant of a man shouting out. He was very tall and broad in his oversized coat and had a big black bush of hair and beard. But he had gentle eyes; they could tell that he was a friendly person.

"All right! Everybody here? Only tha first years. Ya all hav ta go to castle by boats. Follaw me, kids." And he led them through the trees by the platform down a well worn path. Soon they were filled with awe staring at a huge castle across a big lake. It was magnificent. It was in a valley surrounded by mountains and a great lake to the south. There were lawns surrounding the castle which led into forest. Maybe there were greenhouses or vegetable patches there. It was a beautiful sight.

All of them hurried on to the boats, the Primells occupying one with Neville and another girl. She had a bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was talking when they joined them.

"… and I read all about it in one of the books I bought. Well I am lucky to get at least 10 months preparation time, but those with birthdays nearby would be at a disadvantage." She abruptly turned to them. "Hi I am Hermione Granger. I am muggle born."

"Hi. We are Alex and Herissa Primell."

Her eyebrows rose, "Oh really! I've read all about you. You are known well for defeating the dark lord when you were just a baby. You fired a nonverbal spell at him without a wand…"

"Well I was just one year old. How would I remember?"

"It is written in books. The books also speak about Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster is very powerful and known for defeating another dark lord…."

She continued chanting her memorization of books, but the twins tuned her out. They watched the huge lake, beautiful and peaceful in the dark. As they neared the castle, Herissa felt a strong aura, a welcoming one. It felt like Hogwarts castle was sentient, like it was happy to have students back. She thought so to her brother.

 _Alex! The castle feels alive._

 _Hmm me too. It feels like it is welcoming us._

 _Yeah. Like we belong here. Ummm... I worry, Alex._

 _About what?_

 _That we will get lost in all this magic and amongst all these people, and drift apart. I mean, you are the boy-who-lived and all that, and I am a nobody._

 _Don't say such things Herissa. You are my sister, we will never be apart. And if the fame or anything does get to my head, I want to be able to always count upon you to bring me to normal. We will grow stronger together, you'll see. Now stop these morbid thoughts. Let's enjoy our new life, together._

Herissa was unconvinced, but smiled at her brother and nodded. They finally reached the shore and got out of the boats. Filled with anticipation of what was about to come, the students followed Hagrid as he led them to a huge oak door in front of the castle. A strict lady in purple robes was awaiting them there.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

And she led them inside to a hall which had two curving staircases on both sides. At the end of the hall was a pair of closed doors.

"Through these doors is the Great Hall where the whole school meets for dining and meetings. The doors will open momentarily and you will all enter. You will be sorted inside before you take your place with your house. Now, while in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Do good and you will gain points. Bad behaviour will lose points for the house. There will be a House Cup at the end of the year. Enjoy yourselves, but learn well in this school, for it will prepare you for the rest of your life. Now, please wait a while, the doors will open soon."

Saying that, she left them. The group immediately broke into small groups to chatter. Many of the gossips were regarding the arrival of boy-who-lived. A few regarding the entrance test for sorting; Ron was a part of it. Hermione was just relaying facts she read in books. James and Sirius, who apparently were from well known families, had a group all of their own. _Looks like they are pretty popular._ Alex joined that group since their topic was not him. Herissa stood by with Neville and two other boys, all of them waiting silently.

Then something happened that made some jump about a foot in the air - several people screamed.  
"What the -?"  
There were many gasps. Ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
A few people nodded mutely.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

And the ghosts just glided casually through the doors into the hall.

Soon, the lady came back, opened the doors and motioned them to come in. As they followed her, all the first years were fascinated with the dining hall. There were four vertical tables with older students seated. In the front was a long horizontal table on a raised platform where the professors were seated. The tables were filled with glistening cutlery ready to be filled. The marbled and polished floor, the candles that were floating in midair, the brightly lit room despite no source of light, and the enchanted ceiling only added to the captivating look of the room. Several of them could hear Hermione reciting from _Hogwarts: A history_ that the ceiling was enchanted to show the weather outside. Finally they reached end of the tables and spread out before the professors' table. In front of them on a stool was a battered old pointed hat.

Once all were standing before it, they watched in fascination as the hat opened its mouth (which was probably a fold in it) and sang.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_ _  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _  
 _Where they are just and loyal,__  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ _  
 _if you've a ready mind,__  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _  
 _You'll make your real friends,__  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

All the students applauded the hat when it ended its song. Then the lady professor stood by the hat and held out a long parchment of names and started calling them out.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Black, Sirius"

The boy who had helped Herissa on the station walked confidently to the stool and put it on. The Slytherins seemed to have decided he would join them, for they were already getting ready to clap. But to everyone's surprise,

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sirius took off the hat with a smirk and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It took some time, but when students came out of shock, he received a very big applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender" became a Gryffindor, and the table on the far left again exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Evans, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Herissa in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. "There goes my peace and quiet in Gryffindor." He seemed to be pretty confident that he would end up in Gryffindor.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Lupin, Remus."

This boy looked in ill-health and unconfident amongst the crowd. He was in shabby second-hand robes, which pointed out his poverty. The hat took about a minute but declared him "GRYFFINDOR".

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil". The Primells were interested to see if the twins would remain together, but Padma Patil went to ravenclaw while Parvati Patil went to Gryffindor. They looked at each other in tension.

The next was a short mousy boy, "Pettigrew, Peter", who was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR".

"Potter, James"

His sorting was instantaneous too. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Primell, Alex"

There was absolute silence at once, and then chatter and whispers broke out throughout the hall, in the next instant.

 _Primell, the boy-who-lived?_

 _Is he in first year?_

 _Wow, he really has that scar!_

 _Alex Primell, really?_

And so on. Amidst these whispers, Alex put up a brave face and went and sat on the stool. He put on the hat.

 _Hmm good good. You have been a faithful hard worker for doing all the chores assigned to you. So Hufflepuff would take you happily. But for being able to use your magic so well, your talent would place you with Ravenclaw. You are determined to make a living for yourself even before all this fame was known, so ambition points to Slytherin. And your bravery with your uncle and in protecting your sister would place you in Gryffindor. So where should I place you?_

 _How do you know all this?_

 _I am sorting hat. I have to look into your mind and experiences to determine your talents._

 _Please don't tell anybody what you saw. We don't want anyone to know of our magic or twin bond._

 _Don't worry child, whatever I read here are bound to your privacy and none will know of them. So since you qualify to all houses, you will get a choice. Which talent do you price most?_

 _I don't care. I want to be with my sister and protect her from bullies. Please wherever it is, put us together._

 _Well, I still have to see through your sister's mind, but your preference for protecting her would place you in "GRYFFINDOR"_

The Gryffindor table broke out into a huge applause; pair of Weasley twins were dancing with the chant 'we got Primell'.

Alex walked to the table and sat at the table. Before he could reassure her, Herissa's name was called.

 _Good Luck_

He thought to her. Herissa gave a subtle nod to him and walked to the hat amidst new whispers.

 _There are two Primells?_

 _Oh, where did she come from?_

 _Wow they look alike._

 _Didn't she loose her magic against he-who-must-not-be-named? I heard she is a squib._

Herissa felt disheartened at the gossip, but braved her heart, sat on the stool and put on the hat.

 _Hmmm… a very good grasp of magic. You could even decode me in a few years if you were allowed. But Ravenclaw would not suit you. There will be jealousy and domination issues for your soft heart. Your loyalty is strong but you do not have the necessary work ethics. You would rather take the smart way rather than the usual way. You definitely don't stick to rules. So, Hufflepuff won't suit you. You are not too much ambitious either; you care too much about others to be able to push them away from your ambition. So slytherin won't suit you. But oh my, diving in front of an attack to save your brother. That is bravery valued by Gryffindor. And since it matches with your desire to be with your brother,_

"GRYFFINDOR"

There was a confused applause from the house, as people were still discussing about the other Primell. Parkinson, Pansy and Snape, Severus were other two who joined Slytherins. Snape actually looked sad that he was separated from his friend, Lily Evans, for they shared a look and nod at each other as he joined his housemates.

After that it was only a few more people who got sorted quickly. Once the sorting was finished, the headmaster stood up from his throne like seat and addressed the assembly.

"Good evening. To the new students, Welcome! To the returning ones, Welcome back! Another year of knowledge awaits you. Before you begin your feast, I would like to say a few words. They are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you. Enjoy."

And voila! Food appeared onto the dishes out of nowhere. The twins had never seen so many things to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Everybody dived into the feast. Ron actually felt disappointed that he had eaten a lot on the train, for he would have enjoyed being really hungry with this variety.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching James cut up his steak,  
"Can't you -?"  
I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"  
"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.  
"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"  
Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.  
"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."  
They looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.  
"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Peter Pettigrew with great interest.  
"I would never ask" said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "  
As Alex helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.  
"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "My dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."  
The others laughed.  
"Aren't yours a prominent pureblood family, Neville?" said Ron.  
"Yes, my gran told me so. Well, my gran brought me up," said Neville, "but the family thought I was a squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my favorite plant for our indoor greenhouse."

During the discussion, it came out that many of the first years were halfbloods; exceptions included Lily and Hermione, who were muggleborns. On Herissa's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").  
Herissa, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, thought to Alex.

 _Hey Alex, pretty cool isn't it?_

Alex who was in a chat with Dean gave a subtle look towards Herissa's drowsy state and chuckled.

 _Looks like you are about to fall asleep on the table itself._

 _Ha ha ha. Go back to your talk, boy-who-lived._

 _Shut up! And don't you dare call me that ever again._

Dean asked about something and Alex's attention was diverted again. Herissa looked around. She was pleased to see so many happy faces together. She really missed school, magical or otherwise. She looked up at the high table. Identities of the teachers were lectured by the seniors at one point. In the centre on a throne like chair was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Next to him was Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. On the other side was Horace Slughorn, potions professor and head of Slytherinn. Sitting along the table were the other professors – Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy; Bathsheda Babbling, ancient runes; Charity Burbage, muggle studies; Filius Flitwick, charms; Pomona Sprout, herbology; Quirinus Quirrell, defense against dark arts; Rolanda Hooch, flying instructor; Septima Vector, arithmancy; Silvanus Kettleburn, care of magical creatures; Sybill Trelawney, divination; Poppy Pomfrey, Head Nurse. Two seats to the side were occupied by Rubeus Hagrid, one who had escorted them to castle, who was also the grounds caretaker; and Argus Filch, the caretaker of castle.

Alex was watching around casually when he made eye contact with Professor Quirrell. He felt his ring warm and a slow attack on his mind. When he was unable to penetrate, Quirrell's gaze widened in surprise and he looked at Herissa. Suddenly, Herissa stiffened and squeezed Alex's hand. She placed hand on her heart as she looked at her brother. The attack abruptly stopped and Quirrell did not look at them again.

 _What happened Alex?_

 _Did you ring warm too? It was professor Quirrell, I am sure. I was looking at him when I felt an attempt at legilimency at me._

 _I felt that too. But more intense was the pain in my heart. It happened all of a sudden. Now the pain has vanished._

 _I don't know why he did that Herissa. Best be careful._

 _Yeah._

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Several students were confused at the serious tone the headmaster used to say that.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Herissa noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The feast ended and the students were led by the prefects to their dormitories. They climbed up the north tower and on the first level came to stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady, who was dressed extravagantly and sitting in a comfortable room in her painting. The first years were surprised when she looked at them and said, "Password?"

"Caput Draconis" was the answer the prefect gave.

The Fat Lady (they later learned that she was called as such) nodded her head and gave a smile, "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Her portrait swung open to reveal an entrance. The students entered through it into the common room of Gryffindor. They were welcomed by a roaring fire, stuffed armchairs, and windows all around providing a great view. Gold chandeliers cast warm glows all around. It was soft comfortable setting, for Gryffindors to relax and enjoy. There were two winding mahogany staircases, decorated in crimson and gold, through which the senior years were already leaving. The prefect turned around and addressed the first years, who were still standing huddled together.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. I am Thomas Sean and I am one your prefect for this house. Our head of house is Professor McGonagall. She will meet you all before breakfast tomorrow to give out your schedules. Since the next two days are the weekend, you will have the chance to explore the castle and familiarize yourselves with where your classes are. Your classes will start on Monday. The right hand stairs lead to girls' dormitories while the other one to boys. The first room you come to will be for first years. The first years will all have their beds in a single dormitory. You will be able to choose your roommates from second year onwards. This room to the side leads to our study room; absolute silence is mandatory there. Now the curfew for first years is 9 and you are expected to be in beds by 10. To study and to do your assignments, you may also use the library and the study hall, which is adjacent to library and is common for all houses. Okay then, Goodnight everybody. Welcome to Hogwarts"

And he turned around and left to the staircase. Alex and Herissa hugged each other.

 _Stay safe and sweet drams sister._

 _You too brother. Don't let them overwhelm you._

They parted with smiles and went up to their dormitories. The first years mingled around for a while, but everyone was too tired to stay put. So they all headed to the dorms. Sirius and James looked at each other. They were having a loud argument about who would get the bed by a window. Both of them raced to the dorm to claim such beds. Seeing them hurrying, the rest of the boys followed them too. Their dorm was a large circular room with beds aligned with the walls. Each bed had a small storage box beside it and the trunks were placed in the middle of the room. The beds themselves were big enough for one person, with thick drapes hanging on each of them. To the right of the room was another door which led to the washroom. There were 3 big windows along the walls, only one which had a bed aligned to it. So James and Sirius raced to the bed and both jumped on it to claim it first.

"Aaarhh! What the...? Why are you two jumping on a sleeping person? Are you both crazy?" Alex cried out from under them. He pushed them both to the floor in a mighty thump. "Stay away!" He said angrily and closed the drapes of his bed.

Neville, who was sitting on the bed next to him, was trying very hard to hold his laughter. The Potter and The Black were sprawled on the floor looking wide eyed and terrified at the angry scolding from Alex Primell. Ron was just looking longingly at the bed, "But… but… only that bed has a window beside it."

James replied dazedly, "Yeah I know."

"I want a window bed too." He whined.

James looked at Sirius, "You ask him if you want. I am better off over there… or there… or somewhere."

Sirius looked contemplatively at the closed drapes, and shuddered, "Nah, he is scarier than my mother, and that is saying something."

Everybody joined them and selected their beds.

Herissa had already changed and was just sorting her things into her storage when the rest of the girls of her year entered. Hermione Granger was still verbose, telling to whoever listening what the seniors had told her at the feast. In her excitement, she seemed to have missed that everyone was tired around her, and definitely not in the mood to listen.

"... oh you should know Primell" she said in between her dialogue, "having a bed beside the window will only distract you in your studies and will affect your grasping power. I would suggest moving your bed sideways."

Herissa was shocked at the belittling tone that was directed at her. She did not know what to reply other than, "It's okay, I like it like this." Lily Evans came and stood beside her.

"Don't mind her. She is just excited for seeing the magical world the first time, and seems to have let go of all formalities of speaking. You came up first; you can your bed any way you want. I am Lily Evans."

"Thanks. Herissa Primell. Nice to meet you. I heard that you are seeing all this the first time too, isn't it?"

"Yes I am. I am excited since I learned that I could consciously do magic. You probably knew all that from childhood, didn't you?"

"Actually, Alex and I learned about the wizarding world only a year ago. So don't assume I know much more than you."

"Don't worry. Anyways, I am beat. See you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Thus went the first night at Hogwarts; in blissful sleep.


	11. Classes, Professors and Headmaster

Alex and Herissa got up early in the morning and came down to the common room to do their meditation together. This was a technique that Griphook taught them to enforce their mental shields every day. They were at a stage where they could feel if someone was attempting to read their minds and stop it by breaking eye contact. Then they went back to get ready for the day. By the time they got ready and moved for breakfast, their room-mates were stirring or getting ready.

Great Hall still looked splendid in the morning as well. There was food on all the four tables, which was replenished as soon as someone served something. Being weekend, there were just few people in the hall, mostly Ravenclaws. They were just finished with the sausages and helping themselves to some juice when James thumped into the seat beside Alex.

"How can you even wake up so early, never mind it being a weekend."

Ron joined on his other side, "Yeah. If I have to wake up like this for the classes, then I am doomed to miss the first class everyday."

James leaned over and patted his head, "Don't worry, I will wake you up, JUST before leaving for classes."

"You are evil. Then I would be even more doomed for getting into the class in my pajamas."

Everyone laughed. By now, many of their classmates had joined the table. Sirius sat beside Herissa which made her blush, though no one noticed except Alex. Lily was sitting on her other side.

James asked around, "So what is everybody up to today?"

Ron gave a bright smile, "I am going to check out the Quidditch pitch. My brothers say it is awesome. I want to join the house team and play. Bet my word, I will be the best keeper."

"I am going to search for the library." Hermione said next. "I want to see the books available."

"We are just going to explore the castle." Alex piped in.

Soon, everybody made their plans and left. Alex and Herissa were joined by Remus and Neville. The four of them started with the dungeons and went up floor by floor.

Herissa could sense something different with Remus, it was like his magic was different, changed. She did not dwell upon it as it was not her secret to ponder over. They noted the different classrooms they had to attend, the hospital wing, the balconies and high scenic windows in the castle, and also found many empty classrooms. They were now on the last seventh floor.

Remus – "Why are there so many empty classrooms?"

Neville – "Many were used before. My Gran says that there were many more subjects during her time, like healing, dueling, indoor sports, blood magic, warding, mind arts, etc. But they slowly closed due to lack of interest or teachers. Some are ministry banned."

Herissa – "Hmmm, wish we still had the healing class. It would be so useful."

Alex pushed her playfully, "Of course you would. I would rather have more sports to play. All I hear is Quidditch this and Quidditch that. Aren't there any other sports played in wizarding world?"

Neville – "Of course there are. Quidditch is just most popular and international."

Alex turned to the last member of their group, "What about you Remus?"

Remus looked startled, "I don't care. I am happy learning what they are teaching. If more classes come up, then I will learn more. Else, I will learn the basics and learn the others after finishing school."

Neville – "I think they should teach us all they can in school. I refuse to believe there would be no teachers."

Alex saw Herissa was very tired from all their walking and just plopped himself on the ground, "Guys I am tired. Can we just sit down here for a moment?"

Herissa and Remus sat down beside him, while Neville was paced in front of them, continuing his thoughts. "I mean, if the arts still exist, that means there is someone who is able to teach it. Hogwarts should leave no stone unturned hiring them."

Remus noticed something appear behind Neville, "Hey Neville, how did you make the door appear?"

Neville spun around to look at what Remus was pointing, "This wasn't there before. I wonder what it is for."

Alex cautiously went forward and opened the door. Inside, there was a cozy looking room with a burning fireplace and some ornate sofas with a tea table in between them.

"Wow! This looks exactly like the living room of my house."

"Really?" Remus exclaimed. Everyone was surprised.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of my home while I was talking to you and it suddenly appeared. This is where my Gran and I sit to debate over something."

Alex had an idea then, "Let's all walk out."

They walked out of the room and closed the door. The door vanished.

"Now think of something else Neville"

Neville thought hard of the Gryffindor common room, but nothing happened.

"Let me try" Alex came to the spot and thought hard of the train compartment they came in; nothing happened. No door appeared for Remus and Herissa either. Herissa was thinking aloud, pacing there, "maybe it appears only once a day. Whom can we ask? This looks like a secret door. If only…." And the door appeared suddenly again. When they entered the room they saw that it was a replica of their house.

They immediately rushed outside and the door vanished. It took a few tries, but they were able to work out that they had to pace to and fro in front of the wall three times for whatever scene they want to appear. They finally settled into the replica of Gryffindor common room.

"Ah! What a discovery!" Alex sighed. He then sat up straight looking at them, "Hey guys! How about we keep this secret to ourselves? We can use this as our own private room."

The kids all nodded, but Neville was uncertain, "Shouldn't we tell a professor?"

Alex shrugged, "They might already know about it. Even some students might know too. If nobody does, even better; some place to get away and relax."

Remus smiled at them, "Oh! That's good. So this is like our own private spot."

"Yes" They all agreed.

The rest of the weekends were spent roaming around in the castle. These four became friends.

Classes started on Monday. When James woke up in the morning, he found Alex just getting out of the bath.

"So Alex" he started, "Where do you live?"

Alex was startled at the question, "Umm… we are supposed to keep it a secret."

"I understand that. Just give me the general area?"

"We do live amongst muggles in New York. All my childhood, I've interacted with muggles only. How is your life amongst the wizards? What do you do for fun?"

"It's good. We have parties every now and then. And the adults and older siblings arrange Quidditch matches, they are fun to watch. And then we floo to each other's homes to play together. My family goes on a vacation every summer. Hey, do you have a floo connection? If we cannot come to your home, maybe you can come to ours?"

"Hmm.. no we don't. Maybe we will convince our guardians to put one."

"That would be cool! We all can have a lot of fun. So what do you do for fun?"

"Sometimes we go to movies or eat out. We play at our house mostly. Indoor games. Sports in the picnic.."

Alex abruptly halted his speech, careful not to give out any more secrets. Luckily no one catched on. He diverted from the topic, "Anyway, what do you think about the classes? Did anyone tell you about them?"

Sirius joined the conversation "Let's talk at the great hall. I am hungry and we don't want to miss Professor McGonagall giving out our schedules, do we?

Alex nodded. Ron then came to him. "Hey Alex! Let's go to the breakfast. My parents said that the meals here are delicious."

"Sure."

When the boys came down to the common room, Herissa was waiting there. Alex immediately hugged her and then thrust his tie in her hands.

"Please?"

Herissa sighed, "Just a minute, let me get this straight."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A while! Why are you so late? Hogwarts making you lazy already?" she teased

"Shut up" Alex glared at her, albeit playfully. "I was ready a long time ago. It was this tie. It is magiced not to tie properly for me. Just tie one for me everyday won't you? Please?"

"As if I have a choice. Here, done!"

"So shall we go?" Ron called out impatiently.

"You go ahead" Alex told them, "I will come with her. Hey! Who are you waiting for anyway?"

"Neville. I promised him I will accompany him to breakfast."

Alex raised an eyebrow to tease his sister about crushes, but Ron interrupted again.

"Herissa will be by when she is ready. Come on mate, I'm hungry. James and Alex promised you your introduction to classes, didn't they? Let's go." He tugged Alex.

Herissa understood what Ron was trying to do. He was interested in the famous Alex Primell, not the forgotten Herissa Primell. She saw Alex about to reject, but that would mean he might miss making friends. So she mentally told his brother to go. Alex hesitated, but could not argue in front of everyone. He did not like why Herissa was pushing him. With one thought saying _We will talk later_ he left.

Herissa sat down again. She was soon joined by Neville and Remus. Neville was the first to greet her.

"Hey, your brother was all eager to meet you. I didn't think he would leave you and go?"

Herissa gave a sad smile, "I know, but I sent him on. Who am I to stop him from making friends? This is the first time someone is so willing to be friends with one of us."

"I know I cannot ask details, but tell me. You had a tough life till now, didn't you?"

Herissa just shrugged and looked at Remus who was tying his shoes.

"Hey Remus, ready to go?"

Remus looked up, shocked that someone would want to be near him. But he realized that nobody knows about his condition and felt sad that once everybody knows, they will keep away from him. He resolved to enjoy friendship when it was given.

So Remus, Herissa and Neville went to breakfast together. When they reached the great hall, Alex smiled and made to shift so that her sister could join him, but Herissa shook his head.

 _Alex, these two came with me. It would be rude to leave them now. I'll sit with them._

 _I know what you are doing Herissa. Please, we promised each other that we won't push the other away._

Herissa settled a few seats away from them with the two boys and started her breakfast. She and Alex also continued their discussion.

 _Alex, I am not pushing you away. We will never be apart. Just look at it. Now people actually want to be friends with us. Let us enjoy this too. We will be always connected anyways, won't we?_

 _I feel like they are with me only because of my title._

 _I think Ron is, but I am not sure about James and Sirius. Their families are prestigious in this world. Hey! The professor is coming. We will get our schedules._

As the students were receiving their schedules, Dumbledore was inwardly rejoicing the separation of the twins.

The first class was Transfiguration. Alex pressured Herissa to sit nearby, if not on the same bench. So Herissa settled with Neville and Alex with Ron behind them. There was a cat sitting on the professor's desk looking at all of them arriving. Everyone was chattering because the professor wasn't there yet. Alex was debating with Ron about pets.

Alex – "… no, it is not like that. I am okay with rats, if that is what you prefer. But my owl is useful as well as has personality. What does your Scabbers do? Just laze around all day? Even professor's cat seems to have some personality. The…"

He was subtly nudged by Herissa.

 _Shut up Alex, before you make a fool of yourself. That cat is the professor. I can feel it._

Ron, in the meanwhile, was affronted, "My rat can kick that cat's butt if he wants to."

Suddenly the cat jumped from the desk and transormed into Professor McGonagall mid-air. "I will pardon you this time Mr. Weasley for your foul mouth, as you did not know it was my 'butt' you were talking about. But keep your wording clean or you will have to wash up the castle along with your mouth. Now settle down all of you. Today I am going to introduce to the fine art of transfiguration…."

The class was going fine. After explaining the concept of intention and power flow behind a transfiguration, she went on to practical.

"Now we will start with a simple transfiguration this week. I want all of you to change the matchstick in front of you into a needle. Remember what I told about intention, visualization and accessing your magic."

And the whole class started waving their wands and chanting the spell. Herissa could already understand how to do it; she had to focus more on channelling her magic through the wand. That was exhausting, but she was already used to guiding magic in her childhood. She found that it took lesser effort with a wand but was restrictive. In an instant, her match turned into a needle. Her vision wavered for a moment, but she jerked into attention at Neville's gasp beside her. She shushed him. She looked around and nobody seemed to have noticed. She transformed it back the same way and told Neville to not point it out.

"Please Neville. Don't point me out. I'll help you if you want."

"But you did it." Neville whispered, wide-eyed.

"I know. I'll explain later. Now please try yours."

Neville noticed that Herissa was very exhausted and could guess that she would really faint if she did the spell one more time. He nodded and said the spell under her guidance. Herissa noticed that there was very less magic flowing through the wand. Either the wand was not accepting the magic, or Neville was not willing enough. There was a cry from the back.

"Professor, I did it."

It was James. Professor checked it and awarded him 10 points. By the end of the lesson, many students had done partial transformations and those who completed were James, Alex and Herissa, though none knew Herissa did it. Hermione's was partial and she was pretty miffed about not being able to do it.

When they sat for lunch, Alex sat beside Herissa.

 _So did you notice the difference between wand and wandless?_

 _Yeah. Wait… how do you know I did mine?_

 _Oh come on. You are a natural with magic. If you can do it, you must have already done it. And I noticed how tired you are looking._

 _Pfft… you and your logic. Yes, I noticed the difference._

 _It was easier, but somehow focused on only one task which we say, wasn't it?_

 _I felt it too. It was like we cannot direct or stop the magic once it leaves our control and into the wand, and we cannot guide it once we have said the incantation._

 _I cannot see magic like you, but yeah, I can understand. Hey sister, should we consult the healer regarding your magic? I don't believe that you can interact with magic so well and yet have such a low supply._

 _But Alex, if we go to the healer, the news will definitely reach the headmaster. I want us to stay away from his radar for the moment. Maybe we can ask the goblins in the break._

 _Okay, but if you really need it, don't hesitate to use my energy. Please don't strain yourself._

 _Thank you Alex._

The next lesson for the day was Potions. The twins were sitting together in the back and revising their notes as Professor Slughorn entered.

"Greetings students! This would be your first lesson in learning the easiest yet hardest art in your studies. You need to have the necessary accuracy, efficiency and timing sense to brew any potion. But only those who have the skill of understanding, mixing and manipulating the contents would be able to achieve mastery in this subject. Now today we will begin with the simplest potion. It is a simple balm which heals small cuts and prevents infections. Now I call it easy because you won't have to boil or extract anything. It is a simple but careful mixing of ingredients. But before that, we need to understand the ingredients. Can anyone tell me the characteristics of a fernwood?

Three hands rose immediately.

"Ah, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together. Now this I am seeing for the first time. What are you names, dears?"

"Severus Snape and Lily Evans, sir."

"Very well Mr. Snape, what is the answer?"

"Fernwood has the ability to stop bleeding of wounds."

"Excellent! Now, Miss Evans, would you like another question?"

She nodded.

"Why don't we use water with mischle?"

"It separates it's antibiotic and clotting properties. If by chance, water is washed off it, mischle becomes poisonous."

All this time another Gryffindor hand (that of hermoine) was still raised high in the air, unintentionally pushing Ron away. So the professor turned to her next.

"And you are Miss?"

"Hermione Granger, sir"

"Miss Granger, what is the purpose of prenell leaf in any potion?"

"Prenell leaf reduces the acidity of the potion sir."

"Very good. Now I can see a few who have apparently studied their textbooks in advance. 20 points to Gryffindor and 10 to Slytherin. From now on, I will tell you what we are doing in next class and I want everyone of you to study its ingredients and process before coming to class. Now what are you waiting for. Turn to page four and start."

As everyone was collecting the ingredients, Slughorn roamed around interacting with various students and learning about their history and talents. He came to the Primell's desk and watched them work the ending.

"A perfect potion, my boy. Alex Primell, I presume. I had hoped that you would be an excellent potion'eer, and I see that my hopes have not been in vain."

"Thank you sir, it was both of us…"

"Yes of course, helping out a fellow student too. Well, I shouldn't expect any less. After all you've been helping everyone since you were an year old, isn't it?" He winked at them.

"Sir, we don't think…"

"Oh don't be humble my boy. Take 10 points for Gryffindor like all who have turned in a perfect medicine. Madam Pomfrey would be pleased with this class, I tell you."

"But sir…"

 _Oh let it go Alex, he doesn't want to hear anyone's but his voice. Let it be._

 _He did not even acknowledge you._

 _Doesn't matter._

 _I don't like people differentiating between us. Maybe we shouldn't have come here at all._

 _Goblins don't do that._

 _Whatever. Hand it over so we can go and_ _eat._

 _Going moody on me brother?_

 _Oh! Stuff it._

Herissa just shook her head with a smile and bottled her potion.

Charms was taught by a cheerful half-goblin, Professor Flitwick. He was a short, bearded and happy-go person. They later learned that he is also a duelling champion.

"Good morning! You are here with me to learn the charming magic of charms. Charms has no limit; it stops where your imagination ends. But to achieve it would require the knowledge of the how's and why's of the target. For example, we are starting with levitation charm. You need to visualize the movement of the object you are levitating, as well as the external factors like wind surrounding the object…."

After explaining the basics, he started with the practical.

"Now, I won't expect you to be able to do it in a day, but try your best."

Again, Herissa was sitting with Neville as Alex was unwillingly dragged away by Ron. Alex really wanted to sit with his sister. Other than familiarity, ease and support, Herissa gave the most different outlook towards magic due to her ability. But since they can talk through mind anyway, he conceded with Ron's request, but sat close to Herissa.

Neville, on the other hand, liked sitting with Herissa for the same reasons. He understood that Herissa did not like being pointed out, even if it was for praise. But she was a pleasant partner in a class, always ready to help and who never got frustrated when you ask her something. This was what Neville needed, to be accepted and helped. He also noticed the familiarity with magic in Herissa's explanations, her difficulty in casting spells that she understands so well and Herissa sometimes just gazing at her brother; but he never questioned it. Everybody has right to secrets and privacy.

Herbology was Neville's spotlight. He was a natural. Professor Spout was a kind but no nonsense person who would explain the properties and uses of a plant and how to handle them. Then they would go head first dealing with the said plant. The first plant they dealt with was the sleeping wine, which looked like it was actually sleeping. It grew curled up in coils like a sleeping snake and it had leaves which covered around it like a cocoon. The tip of the plant had strictly three flowers for every plant. Handling it was easy, they just had to carefully take it out of its pot, put some fertilizer and plant it back. But if by chance you jerk it or 'disturb' it, the plant releases its scent which makes anyone near it sleepy. This plant was mainly used for calming draughts and sleeping ones. This class was fun. The twins were together and the class got the first hand view of how potent the sleeping scent was. Ron was trying to look at the plant closely by lifting its leaves off it, and he never knew when he was affected, but in a minute he was slumped in the dirt snoring loudly.

Other than these classes, the rest of the subjects were boring, some frustratingly so. Of course, the Astronomy professor had already warned them so, saying that they would enter the interesting facts only after learning the basics this year, which included a lot of rote memorization. Other than that, it was okay.

In Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Kettleburn's knowledge was abundant, but he himself was reluctant to go near creatures. So they were left to watch the creatures only from afar and keep taking notes of his boring lectures.

History of Magic? Professor Binns was a ghost. His lecture was monotone and utterly boring. He was stuck in his time of death and so spoke only about events related to Goblin wars; that too completely biased. Almost everybody slept in that class and nobody cared.

Muggle Studies was outdated. They were still being taught about the cultures and habits of the late 60's; that too by a witch who never set foot amongst the muggles. If you asked her about something, let's say a mobile phone, always the reply was the same, "I'll get back to you later." And the later never came.

Defense against dark arts was a joke. Professor Quirell was a stuttering mess of a teacher who seemed afraid of his own shadow. In the outline that he gave regarding the upcoming course for the year, there were plenty of creatures to study about and very few spells. The creatures were not even all dark creatures. So, the first years had decided that it would be boring too.

But there was one peculiarity associated with that class. Alex's and Herissa's rings warmed several times in the first class itself; always an attempt by the professor to read their minds. So much so that Herissa's head was pounding by the time she had exited the class.

So all in all, the twins expectations were pretty much washed out by the reality. The only class left was the Flying lesson that they would have on the third Sunday.

On the day before flying lesson, Alex received a note at dinner in the great hall. It was from Headmaster, inviting the siblings to meet him at his office the next day in the morning. Alex showed it to his sister. After a brief discussion, both of them decided that they should go there with their head of house. They immediately went to Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Mr and Miss Primell. How may I help you?"

"Good evening professor." Herissa stepped forward, "Alex got a note from the headmaster inviting us to his office. We wanted to know if we did some mistake to be called so?"

"Nothing I am aware of Miss Primell."

Alex stood beside Herissa, "Then would you please accompany us to his office?

But Minerva did not give in to their request, "That won't be necessary, students. He is the headmaster, he must have had a good reason to invite you both. Don't worry and go ahead."

Disappointed with her, they went ahead to the Gargoyle on the third floor the next day after breakfast. When Alex said 'ice pope', the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase leading to his office. Before he could knock on it, they heard their Headmaster.

"Please come in. Please take a seat. Would you care to take a lemon drop?"

"No. Thank you."

"Please don't look so tensed, my dear students. I have just invited you to ask how your first week was. Being thrust into popularity might have been a bit of shock to you, was it Alex?"

 _Alex, he is fishing for something. Be vague._

 _Yes, I can see that. Okay then._

Alex smiled at his headmaster, "I am adjusting well sir."

"Good good. And how have your classes been? I've heard that you have been performing well."

"They are interesting, and I am eager to learn."

"hmmm… What about you Herissa?"

"I am learning sir. All the subjects are very interesting."

"That's good. You should not feel less because your brother has done better than you."

"That's okay sir. Many others have done it too, so it's not like he is something unique."

"That's good. There should never be rivalry between siblings. What do you feel about classes? Is magic coming easily to you?"

Alex tensed. Why was headmaster asking such questions?

"Not necessarily, but the professors say that anyone will get it with enough practice."

"Quite right, my dear. Well I am pleased to know that both of you are adjusting well. Now, I was assigned as your magical guardian when your parents unfortunately died. I was able to safeguard your accounts and look into your well being since then. But something happened around a year back, when any details regarding you stopped arriving. I would assume that someone else has taken up the duty as your guardian. Usually that would require a formal consent from me. But no such notice came to me. I am worried about you both. Will you please tell me your new guardians so that I can contact them if and when necessary?"

 _Herissa, this is a trap. He wants to know our location._

 _Hmm… Alex, tell him that we are oath bound not to disclose our guardians or location._

"Sir, we can understand you dilemma, but our guardians made us swear an oath of no disclosure."

"An oath from kids! Do they even know the repercussions of such action. A small mistake and the price would be quite high."

"Yes sir. They know and have explained everything to us."

"I don't know, my boy. I think you would be safer away from them. Why did you leave your relatives anyway?"

Herissa was passive one among the twins. She did not get provoked easily, nor wore her heart on his sleeve. But if she was pushed far enough, then her rage was unprecedented and unmatched. Right now, Herissa was angry. Her temper was barely under control, right to the point of explosion. She stood up abruptly and looked at Alex.

"Alex! We forgot about our homework. You need to finish it now if we want to play with your friends later. Let's go."

Alex nodded and stood up. "Sorry headmaster. Our new residence is safe and we cannot tell you where. Please enjoy your day."

He followed Herissa who was already exiting the room without any farewell to the headmaster. Albus was gobsmacked. Not only did he get no information about their current whereabouts, he was outright dismissed by a first year. This was not good. Why is Herissa behaving like this? Is her horcrux playing an active role? Oh, he would have to keep a keen eyes on the twins.

Alex ran after Herissa to catch her hand and dragged her into the room of requirement on the seventh floor. Once inside, Herissa let out all her anger.

"How dare he? He knows! He knows about Durselys. He must have been the one to put us there. Looking after our well-being my ass."

Alex spoke up calmly from his chair, "You are right. All his initial dialogues were to separate us. I could feel him distinguishing between us in his every statement."

"That that…. How did anyone make him a headmaster? He is a manipulative coot."

"Calm down Herissa. We already decided that he does not have our best interests at heart. The question is, how do we deal with him?"

"We need to be careful Alex. Let our secrets remain secrets and not let anyone use us for their own reasons."

"Okay. We should be sure of friendship and loyalty of our friends before we reveal anything to them."

"That time will come later. We are not even a month in the school. Just warn me if I am losing my tongue anywhere."

"Same here Herissa, same here. Let's go."

Herissa's bad mood continued throughout the day. She was upset with herself too; she should have been better killed that night. Then nobody would have brushed her away like a sack of feathers. She did snap at Neville once that day, but apologized immediately. Neville understood.

The next day, they had their first flying lesson.


	12. First Flying Lesson

Once finished with her morning meditation, Herissa arrived back into the dorm to a frantic Hermione. She was pacing to and fro continuously, muttering what she read about flying.

"You know that won't help you any, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione snapped at her, "Well, at least reading ahead gave me better results than you paltry performances till now."

Herissa stepped back with her hands raised, "Sorry, just wanted to help you."

But Hermione was not finished. All her frustration for not having the best results in class was catching up with the tension for the upcoming flying lesson. Poor Herissa was the unfortunate target for all of it, "I do not need your help, Primell. I asked you a simple question, how is your brother able to do magic better than me. If you won't help when asked for, then don't come prancing around when not needed."

"But there is no secret there; he may just be good at it."

"Whatever. Take your lying tongue elsewhere and let me be. I will at least be able to fly better than your pitiful attempts!"

Lily was shocked at the way the conversation had turned out. Herissa's turned around trying to hide her tears.

"Hey that was rude, Hermione" she came to Herissa's defense. "Don't take out your frustrations on others."

Hermione just huffed and exited the room. Lily came and sat on Herissa's bed, "You did nothing wrong Herissa. She is just being rude. Ignore her, please."

Herissa just shrugged her shoulders and attempted a feeble smile, "Shall we go? We have to come back to dress for the lesson."

Neither the students nor the teachers could ever guess why the headmaster liked pairing Gryffindors and Slytherins so much. This combination was always disaster. When Herissa and Lily came to the field, Ron was arguing with a boasting Draco.

".. my brothers are top rated players. What do you have to boast about?"

"Well, that's useless anyway, because they had to dive for other jobs to support your family. What use is talent if not used?"

"Why you worthless…"

"SILENCE! STAND IN TWO LINES THIS INSTANT." Came the loud voice from Madam Hooch. The students scrambled amongst themselves to do so.

"Good, now welcome to your first flying lesson. You cannot have your own brooms first year unless you are on teams. This is not a mandatory subject, so you can ignore this class next time if you don't like the first one or don't need it. That's all the rules. Now stand by your brooms, hold out your better hand and say 'up'."

A few brooms immediately zoomed into hands; including those of Alex and Herissa. They were both surprised and pleased. When the students were finally allowed to fly after all the instructions, a few students immediately took to the sky while the rest hovered near the ground. Alex could feel the broom vibrating in his hand, ready to take off. He shared one look with his sister before mounting the broom. And zoom! He took to flying naturally like a fish swimming in water. He followed the better fliers in their moves, enjoying himself.

Herissa instead hovered over the ground. She too immediately felt comfortable on the broom, but she opted to keep Neville company, whose broom was not following his instructions properly. Lily and Snape were the only Gryffindor-slytherin pair in the whole ground working together comfortably. Draco and Ron, who seemed to have taken to insulting each other continuously since the beginning, were showing off their skills to those watching. Draco spotted Neville struggling on his broom and decided to give him a fright. He and Theodore Nott nodded to each other and flew fast on either side of the boy, poking him as they passed by. Neville cried in fright and accidently let go his broom, which went flying away. Herissa immediately held his hand and swiftly flew her broom under him, so quick that the broom was now carrying both of them, and started flying to the ground. But since those were pretty old brooms, this one could not hold the weight and cracked mid-air. Herissa and Neville ended up falling a few feet on the ground. Neville sprained his ankle while Herissa, who was under him, hurt her ribs and fell unconscious.

All the students and Madam Hooch soon surrounded the pair. Alex crouched beside his sister, taking her head in her lap. Neville held his painful arm close to his chest as he sat and watched them.

"Get back, get back everyone!" the professor cried. She inspected their injuries. "I've sent for Madam Pomfrey. She will take you to the hospital wing. Just lay there, okay? Mister Longbottom, just hold on for a while. This is a simple sprain; it will be healed in an instant. Okay?"

The nurse arrived soon. She cast a few spells on Neville first and he was healed. For Herissa, on the other hand, she said she had to stay overnight. Before she could leave, Alex asked her one question, "Professor, is pain healing so easy in the magical world?"

She nodded, "Minor ones, yes."

"The can you please wait for a moment and heal my arm too?"

"Where are you hurt?"

In answer, Alex's eyes shone with anger as he turned around and punched Draco straight in the nose, "Do you have any common sense, Malfoy. Want to play games in the air? Is this what your so-called superior upbringing teacher you? YOU INJURED MY SISTER, IDIOT!"

Saying that he turned to the nurse and showed her his hand. As madam Pomfrey healed it, Madam Hooch reprimanded him, "That was not necessary Mister Primell!"

"Not necessary? You all will just let him leave after what he did?"

"House points will be deducted when necessary, Mister Primell, and you will lose some too for hitting another student."

"Is punishing the whole house for one's fault is the best you can do? Will he learn not to do that next time then? Will he learn why he should not do that next time? You know what, I don't care. Take off points all you want. But know that when hurts someone after school, there will no more house points to deduct. Please can we go, Madam Pomfrey?"

The nurse nodded and levitated Herissa on to a portable stretcher. Then they both left.

The crowd that was left behind remained shocked and silent for another moment, before Neville looked at Draco and called him out loud, "Draco, you might need to go to the hospital wing too. Your nose is bleeding."

\- _Later -_

After making sure Herissa was safely in the hospital, Alex stormed to his dorm room and sat on his bed angrily. At that time, the dorm mates were getting ready to bed.

"Hi Alex! How is Herissa?" Neville, who was Herissa's closest friend, asked.

"She will recover tonight."

"Why the frustration then?" This was Sirius.

Alex sighed and flopped back on his bead, staring at the ceiling, "Don't mind me. I am just frustrated with myself. I was so happy flying that I lost track of my sister, and was not there to help her."

"Don't take it to heart, Alex" Remus consoled, "From what little I know of Herissa, she will just slap you on your head for thinking such things."

Everyone laughed. Peter joined in, "It is not like she died or anything now, is it? She just got hurt. Accidents happen all the time."

"SHE GOT HURT, Peter, and that is more than any explanation or excuse you can make for it." Alex snapped at Peter, but calmed down quickly, "Sorry, just don't expect me to take that lightly."

James snickered suddenly, "By the way, kudos for hitting Malfoy. I have wanted to do that since the beginning."

Everyone laughed and went to beds.

\- _That Night -_

Herissa woke up abruptly and panicked when she found herself in an unknown place. Then she remembered what happened that morning and slowly calmed down. She must be in the hospital wing then. She checked herself for any remaining injuries. Finding none, she got off the bed and went towards Gryffindor dorms.

She had a bad dream. Neville was hurting her again and when Alex came to her rescuer, he was beaten too. Then suddenly Malfoy flew towards him with a broom, lifted him up and threw him on the ground. All this while, Herissa was invalid on the ground, unable to do anything but watch. Neville was standing beside her, and he was kicked by Nott on to the ground too.

As she walked, tears strode down her face as she reflected on her dream. Why it does always happen to those near her? Was she just a bad luck charm? As she entered the common room, she resolved her heart and climbed onto the boy's side stairs. But when she entered the room, there was a dilemma. Which bed did her brother sleep in?

 _Alex! Alex!_

 _Hmmm…_ Alex replied sleepily.

 _Where are you? Can I sleep with you?_

Alex sat up immediately and brushed aside the drapes. Herissa was standing at the entrance with tears in her eyes. He smiled and spread his arms at her. Sniffing, she immediately ran to him and hugged him.

 _Hey, it is okay, you are alright. I am sorry I was not there to help you in time._

 _Please, it was not your fault. You were not nearby. Just, I feel bad that Nev got hurt just being by my side._

 _Nev got hurt because someone pranked him at a bad time, it has nothing to do with you._

 _I don't know, why do people I care about always get hurt?_

 _People whom you care about, you always protect them the best you can. They are the safest ones. Now stop this self-pity._

 _Sorry._

 _Hey, please Herissa. We are a team and will be always there for each other, wont we? Never hold back anything from the other?_

Herissa nodded. Alex continued.

 _By the way, I punched Malfoy for injuring you._

The abrupt way he said it made Herissa stuff her mouth with her palm to stop her laughter. They both went to sleep together that night with smiles, just like old times.


	13. As Time Goes By

Sirius decided that he would prank Alex, just to see if he would react well to those played just for fun. He slowly draped the curtains aside and immediately pounced on the sleeping Alex.

"Gooood Mooooorning Alexyyyyy… Ahhhhh!"

Only to find that he had jumped on two occupants, and that one of them was a girl; Herissa to be precise. He stumbled out of the bed as Alex pushed him away, falling on the floor just like the first night.

"What the… Sirius?" He then sighed, "Why can't you just act normal for once."

"I am acting very much normal, thank you." Sirius huffed as he got to his feet. Everyone around was laughing. "I just wanted to play a normal good morning prank at you. Why the hell do you have Herissa on the bed with you?"

Pin-Drop Silence!

Herissa sighed as she climbed out of the bed, tying her hair in a pony tail. She looked around at all the stunned faces, "Please, I was just not feeling good and wanted to spend the night with my brother. Don't make it out to be something it is not."

Everyone could not help but nod at her solemn request, the dark circles under her eyes and her pale sick face indicating a rough night. Herissa bid Alex farewell and went to her room.

The quidditch tryouts were held two weeks after the first lesson. There were many hopefuls lined up for various positions, Alex one of them. Herissa was not interested. She got tired easily enough as it is. Sirius Black and James Potter were another two first years that tried out. By the end of the day Alex and James were the two proud first years to score positions as seeker and chaser. Herissa did not sit the whole day at trials. As soon as Alex's was over, she went to the library with Lily. When they came out, they heard some voices around a corner and decided to check it out.

"How the hell did you end up in Slytherin anyway?" An older slytherin, Neferin Archson, was speaking to Severus Snape. Two other classmates were standing by him, looking down upon him. "With your rags and mediocre knowledge of magic, no wonder the standards of our house have fallen down."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Severus spoke back, "I study well. I perform well. And I am willing to learn too. But none of you are telling me what more do you need from me."

"If you are a slytherin, then you will learn what you need soon. Else know that none of us will associate with you anymore."

"You all treat me as an outcast anyway. What's the difference?" Severus sighed.

"The difference…. You best not find out." Saying that, the senior pushed him to the ground. Lily could not watch it any longer and rushed to him, despite Herissa trying to stop her.

"What is wrong with you people" she shouted at them as she kneeled beside Severus, "You are terrorizing your own house junior!" Saying that she tried to help Severus up. Trying being the keyword. Severus seems to have taken the senior's words to heart for he pushed her hands away and stood up himself.

"It's okay Lily. Leave."

"But.. But.. Sev.."

"I told you to leave. Don't interfere."

He might or might not have seen the crushed expression in Lily's face, but Herissa did see it clearly. She even understood what Severus was trying to do. He was keeping her away so that she would not get threatened by the seniors too. So she came to Lily and took her hand, "Come on Lily. We need to leave now. Goodnight Severus."

Severus nodded to her, silently appreciating what she was doing. Though Lily tried to break out of her hold, Herissa's grip held firm.

Herissa then turned towards the seniors, "Good day seniors."

"What, no come back at us from you too?" taunted one of the seniors.

Herissa looked at him straight in the eyes, her expression so fierce that he involuntarily took a step back, "Mister Binsor, isn't it? I understand that you already know what you are doing is wrong. You earn no faith, no devotion, no praise, nor any favours from anyone by doing so. You just seem to enjoy pulling down the reputation of your house, so who I am to stop you?"

"Our house is looked down upon anyway…"

"And I can clearly see why. Anyway, since you are not interested in upholding the virtues of your house…" She shrugged and turned to leave, but the Archson's words stopped her.

"What do you know about Slytherin anyway" he sneered, "You are just a Gryffindor freak. Salazar would be proud of us."

Herissa's eyes and tone flashed her anger, "Salazar Slytherin was a master potioneer, a skilled duelist, a dedicated healer, and most of all, he was a kind soul who put all his strength in achieving his goals to keep people safe. That is what a Slytherin student should be, a person who ambitions high and works smart to achieve the goals, not a sadist pusher who tortures others to get his way. Goodnight."

She turned the corner and left, leaving a stunned Lily, an amazed Severus, and three thoughtful seniors behind. Lily too mumbled a hasty goodnight and ran after her housemate.

As the days progressed, Alex and Herissa got settled in their routines. After the crowd for the boy-who-lived had dwindled, they now felt more comfortable with their friends and other students. Alex excelled at his studies, and was the first to complete his tasks and then help other finish theirs. His company was always cheering, for he made you laugh in just a few minutes. Herissa's work was getting harder as the level of spells cast increased. She refused to take Alex's help, i.e. borrow his magic. She worked harder instead. Her kind words and patient listening gave one encouragement and soothed their heart. Soon the twins were favourites in the house for all years, and not just due to their previous fame.

But their popularity irked a few, so it was inevitable that a confrontation would happen.


	14. Troll

It was Halloween today and the twins were solemn in their mood. This was the day their parents died. They had transfiguration in the morning, and once again Ron had squeezed himself between Alex and Herissa today. Neville was sitting on other side of Herissa. They were doing the transfiguration of a paper into metal sheet.

"So, how should I do it, Alex?" Ron asked him. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I know as much as you do Ron, whatever the Professor told us just now. Please try before you ask for help."

Ron, insensitive as always, merely shrugged before tapping the paper with the incantation. Beside him, Neville was doing the same thing. Herissa interrupted him.

"Umm Neville, you need to give more energy into the spell. Just waving your wand won't do that."

Neville looked at her in surprise, "You mean my magic is not sufficient for this spell? Is this my limit?"

Both Ron and Alex stopped working and turned towards them. Herissa frowned,

"No Nev! In fact your magical resource is very vast. But why are you unable to channel your magic into the spell?"

Ron snorted, "Oh come on, don't placate him with lies. That won't help him in anyway. If you cannot help, just shut up."

"But I was…" Herissa started.

"You cannot do the spell yourself; don't be a teacher when you yourself are a failure."

Neville frowned at Ron, "Don't be such a prick yourself, Ron."

"What! I was telling the truth. She does all spells even worse than you, she would only pull you down if you sit with her." He looked at Alex, "I wonder how much she pulled you away from your potential, Alex!"

These words kept repeating around Herissa's mind; _how much she pulled Alex away from his potential_. She did not even hear what her brother was shouting in her mind; she swiftly got up and went to McGonagall.

"Madam, I am not feeling well. May I be excused for the day?"

The Professor looked at her strictly, but nodded in the end. Herissa wasted no time in walking away from the class. Alex turned angrily towards Ron, "That was mean of you. What pleasure is it to hurt your own classmates?"

Ron was not convinced, "I did not say any lie did I? You are just angry because she is your sister. But still, think about what I said. You could have been more if not for her weighing you back."

Alex controlled his anger from bursting out, he needed to find Herissa as she was not responding to him, "If not for her, I definitely would not have been your friend." He turned to Neville, "Hey Neville, mid if I sit with you?"

Neville accepted and both of them worked the rest of the class together, ignoring the sulking Ron a seat away. When the class ended, Remus came to them, followed by James and Sirius.

"Hey Alex! Where did Herissa go in the middle of the class?"

But Alex was in a hurry, "She got insulted and hurt, so she left. Guys, please don't mind but I need to search for her." And he hurried out of the classroom. When Neville explained them what happened, the three boys shook their heads in disappointment at Ron. Ron, who was looking at them for support, rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering about 'softies' and 'partiality'.

Alex ran around the castle looking at every place where Herissa could be, but did not find her anywhere. He missed lunch, and would have missed his afternoon class too if Professor Snape hadn't caught him. So he grudgingly went to class. After the class, he was forced to give up when he saw students mingling all around the castle and finally hoped that Herissa would come to the feast that night. Alas! She wasn't there either.

"Hey Alex!" Remus called him, "Where is your sister?"

Alex just shook his head, and moved the food around his plate. He could feel the sadness that Herissa was in right then, but whenever he called out to her mentally, she never responded. Just as he was thinking of which places he had missed, Hermione huffed as she sat in her seat. Alex asked her too,

"Miss Granger, have you seen Herissa anywhere?"

"Don't be bothered, I don't think you would see her today. She was spotted going to the girl's washroom in the second floor. It's haunted by a ghost 'The Moaning Myrtle'. You don't go there unless you want to cry your heart out."

"Why do you care so less about your…" Lily started to ask Hermione when the door suddenly burst open and professor Quirrell collapsed on the floor, panting, "There… is a … troll… in the dungeons. It's big. I need help to control it."

Dumbledore stood up immediately, "Students, please move with your head of houses to your common rooms. Prefects, please guide your house mates. The rest of staff, please follow me. Professor Quirrell, after you." The said professor nodded and led the rest of the staff away as the heads of houses started gathering the students.

Neville immediately turned to Alex, knowing that he would be panicking about his sister, but he was nowhere to be found. He spotted Remus looking for him too, "Remus!" he whispered, "Where is Alex?"

"That's who I am looking for… Oh, there!" He pointed to a figure rushing out of the doors. Both of them nodded at each other and rushed after him. Footsteps behind them made them look back. James, Lily and Sirius were following them too.

"What?" James asked as he ran along, "We care about him too, you know."

They all reached the said washroom as fast as they could; wondering at what speed Alex must have ran to reach the destination so fast. Just as they entered it, they stopped in their tracks as they heard a low deep growl behind them. There was the troll, and it was monstrous. They shouted at the top of their voice as the four ran inside.

Alex had reached his sister fast; his magic helped him in his quest. Herissa was sitting there on the floor looking blankly ahead, all her tears had dried up already. When Alex entered the room, she must have noticed his presence, but she did not look at him. After Alex sat beside her, she said in a low voice.

"If I had died that night, you would have been free to pursue your dreams, not burdened by a near-squib."

Alex sighed, "If you had died that night, I would have turned into a villain for all the power I have at my disposal. Seriously sister, you need to stop doubting yourself and start trusting that I love you more than what blabbers blab about."

Herissa sighed and leaned back, "If only I was not such a weak squib…"

"You are a wonderful person with kindest heart and bravest soul. You are a person who put your life ahead of ones you love, and you are a person I truly am proud to be with. You are not weak, you have the connection with magic that no one else on the earth has."

Herissa chuckled, finally getting out of her depression, "Brother, you sound like…"

Loud screams snapped them onto their feet, and Sirius, James, Lily and Remus crashed into them.

"What are you doing here?" Herissa asked them, "Why did you scream?"

The answer came in as a huge troll stepped into the washroom. They all stilled as the troll stood blocking the exit, looking here and there. The troll looked around at its height once, and then turned back to get out. He did not seem to remember that the exit was lower than him, for he thumped his head on the wall and dropped the club. He bent to pick it up, then paused and looked in the direction of kids; and kept looking, as if it was judging whether they were statues or not. The first years prayed that the troll would ignore them and move on. But their prayer was not answered. He let out a huge roar as he picked the club and swung it in their direction.

"Aaaaahhh!" the kids all shouted as they scattered away to avoid the troll's club. This angered the troll more and he started violently swinging its club and fist wherever he saw a human. He hit all the sinks positioned in a line in a wide swipe, breaking them all. He swung his club at the wooden stalls, crashing them into a pile. Then he started banging the club on the walls and the floor trying to hit the six kids as he spotted any of them. Unfortunately, the exit was still blocked.

Alex and Herissa were on the opposite side of the room, jumping and dodging the blows like the rest of them. But there was another conversation running in their minds.

 _Herissa! We need to stun it. What was the spell you said you read for that?_

 _Stupefy! But none of us tried it till now. The troll's skull is said to be thick enough for one spell to affect it._

 _You are forgetting my strength, and the strength in unity. Moreover, I want you to calm him down somehow._

 _How?_

 _I don't know, just do whatever you do._

 _Okay. Ask others to help too._

 _Ok. Tell Sirius, I'll tell the rest._

Herissa realized that she was with Sirius beside her. She looked at him, "Sirius, we need to stun him. Do you know the charm?"

Sirius shook his head at her. They were still dodging all the debris that the troll was raining at them.

"It's _Stupefy._ You need to cast it along with Alex. Please, our life is at stake."

Sirius Black was friendly with Alex Primell, but not with Herissa Primell. She was the silent one, who usually stayed in the background and usually hung out with Remus and Neville; they were of the same attitude too. Herissa was Alex's sister, and he left it at that. He came to help because Alex was his friend. But now for the first time, he looked at Herissa and saw her. He saw the girl whom her brother loved, who was insulted every now and then just because she was magically weak and not as popular as her brother, and he saw the hidden courage and determination he had missed till now. Maybe that's why she was placed in Gryffindor.

He nodded at her and concentrated on the spell. They did not know how it was cast, but it was necessary to cast it anyway or they would all die. Why the hell were no teachers coming to rescue? The troll was irritated now and looking carefully to find where the humans were hidden. He spotted two and let out a roar as he swung his club at them.

Sirius eyes widened as he realized he had been spotted, and quickly tried to escape. He held Herissa's hand and pulled her away. But Herissa pulled him back and looked at him in the eyes, "Trust me. Please."

He saw Alex nod at Herissa, and then his eyes widened. He could feel the magic flow out of her, a calming energy, and hit the troll. The troll, which was just about to hit Sirius, suddenly paused and relaxed. Sirius caught Herissa as she swayed and concentrated with all his might to stun the troll. At Alex's signal they all shouted the spell. The spells only cast weakly for Sirius, James and Alex, but that was enough. The stunned troll fell down with a loud thump.

Herissa fainted as Alex rushed to her. Her last thoughts to him were to let his friends know whatever he felt like telling. He immediately said to others, "Please we need to leave. I don't want to be found by anyone."

"What did Herissa do?" Sirius asked, still surprised.

"I'll tell later. Please… We don't want to be found now." He begged them as he shook Herissa, trying to wake her up.

"I trust you." James said. "Let us help you. She doesn't look like she will wake up anytime soon."

Alex agreed and all the friends took turns in carrying her to the common room. Just as they reached it, Herissa opened her eyes and started panicking. Lily shushed her. "It's okay, we are safe. You did well. Calm down."

Herissa got down from their hold, and immediately stumbled. Sirius caught her again.

"Lily, I think you should take her to your room." Lily nodded and supported Herissa on her shoulders. They opened the door to the common room and came face to face with their head of house.

"Would you students mind telling me where all of you were till now?" Minerva asked them with a stern gaze. She looked at all of them. They all seemed fine, if a bit dirty. But not Herissa; the poor girl was barely able to stand on her feet.

"What happened to Miss Primell?" They looked at each other, deciding who will answer. At last it was Herissa who stepped forward, "Madam, please. I was sad today and decided to take time alone for myself. As soon as the news of troll came, they came to bring me back. That's all."

"Today is Halloween, a festive day. What brought you to sadness and being hurt?" She asked again, still in a serious voice. She regretted that in the next instant when Alex stepped forward with a fierce expression, "If you must know madam, we lost our parents on this grand day of celebration. If you would excuse us please…"

He marched away, followed by the rest of the group. After Lily had settled Herissa under covers, she started leaving for the boys' dormitory to listen to Alex. Herissa caught her hand, "Please don't judge me unworthy after listening to Alex." She said pitifully. Lily immediately kneeled beside her and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know how but you played part in saving our lives today. You are worth our lives." She smiled, "Now rest, I will be back soon."

When she arrived into the boys' dormitory, the boys were sitting in a circle. Remus came behind her bringing Neville with him. When asked why, Alex said that Herissa would not want to leave a friend out.

"So are you going to tell us?" James asked Alex.

"What do you want to know?"

"What did Herissa do back there? Is she hiding her power or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, she was using mine…"

"Yours!?" Lily, James and Sirius shouted at once.

"Shhh… do you want everyone to barge in right now? Yes, she was using mine. Please guys, we do not want this talent of hers getting out. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alex, you are worrying unnecessarily. This is not an interrogation." James spoke in a king voice, "We just want to know, that's all. I promise I will not reveal it to anyone."

"Neither will I." Sirius said and the others followed with their promises.

"She has a connection with magic; I can't explain it any better. She sees and understands magic, and she can manipulate it to her will. She can borrow magic from me; she can utilize magic to do as she wishes. I don't know any better, it's like magic is fond of her or something."

"That's pretty cool." Sirius leaned back in his bed. Neville had another thought, "Alex does this mean that if she says that you have a big magical core, it is true?"

Alex nodded, "What did she say exactly?"

"She said that I had a vast magical resource, but I am unable to channel the magic into the spell."

"Then it probably is true. We can ask her about it when she feels alright." Sirius sat upright in his bed, "Wait a minute! Does this mean that she has done this before too? When?"

Alex hesitated, he was not sure whether he should reveal everything or not. Lily caught this and understood. "Enough!" She said. "We know what we were asking for. We will not push you for your secrets Alex. Will we?" She asked the others with a very serious expression. It was scary, so naturally, all the boys shook their heads in agreement. She nodded and bid farewell.

James was still looking at her dazedly as she left, "She is wonderful, isn't she? I am going to marry her when I grow up." He looked at the others who just rolled their eyes.


	15. Putting story on hold!

Hi readers!

I am putting this story on hold while I finish 'Alicorn' and 'Helllooo Harry Potter!'.

Please excuse me for this, but the ideas I have for this story are on a completely different range than the above two stories, so it is a bit difficult to tune in.

I am not abandoning it; I WILL come back when I finish the others or put them on hold. It might take some time, so please enjoy other stories in the meanwhile.

I am sorry if I disappointed you, but a writer must do what a writer must do.


End file.
